


Baby

by littlebluetui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Crying, Daddies, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Nursing Kink, Sexual Content, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluetui/pseuds/littlebluetui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was homeless with no where to go, until two men took him from the street. Now, his 'daddies' have him dressed in a diaper, drinking from a bottle and sleeping in a crib.</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>Louis and Zayn kidnap Harry and treat him like their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Pov. 

For the past 4 months, I have been living here, on this street. I'm not completely sure how it happened. Too much partying, owed people money. Its not like my mum kicked me out or anything, I had to leave. They started to threaten her. She wasn't safe as long as I was living there, so I had to leave. The only thing is, I didn't really have anywhere to go. So here is where I ended up. I sit on the corner most days. I'll get a bit of money every day, and the girl that works in the cafe over the road will come out and give me some lunch, if I'm lucky a coffee. If there's left overs at the end of the day, sometimes she'll even bring me dinner. She's pretty much the only person who cares about me and looks out for me. If I didn't have her, I would have killed myself by now. I missed my mum so much. But I had to keep her safe. It's better this way, her thinking I'm dead. It hurt her a lot , but she's safe.

Today was like every other day of the past 4 months. I had gotten used to the stares, the taunts, the 'get a job's ' and so on. It's who I was. No one wanted me there. Anywhere. I had a blanket and a beanie which I would lay down on the street, hoping some kind someone would drop some money in there, and I might be able to buy some extra food. Not that I wasn't grateful for the muffin cafe girl would give me every day, but I was a big man and needed more. "Hey sweetheart" I hear softly, and look up to see a man crouching down next to me. I look at him with caution, and back up a little bit. It's the way you are taught to react when everyone is spitting on you and kicking you on the way past. "Hey, c'mon now darling. Don't be scared" the man says softly, giving me a smile. It looks like a genuine, caring smiling. Except I know not to be fooled, he doesn't care. The man looks slightly older than me. He's got a big jumper on, because its very cold out, but his smile makes my insides feel warm. He looks slightly middle eastern maybe, with big doe eyes and raven hair that is peaking out from underneath his beanie. 

"I bought you some nice warm food" he says softly, pulling out what looks to be a Chinese take out container full of food. I feel like I'm in a trance, my eyes on the plastic. I can see that it's warm, and its literally making my mouth water. I must look pathetic to this man, but I don't care at the moment. I'm so cold and it looks amazing. He's talking to me like I'm a child, but I don't care at all, and I glance back up at the man's big brown eyes. There must be a catch. No one is this nice to me. He nods his head softly with a smile and holds the container out to me. He really wants me to have it. "Thank you so much sir" I say gratefully, reaching out to take the container. My fingers brush the kind man's as I do and he frowns softly. I think he's going to tell me off for touching him, because I'm disgusting and dirty, and I was about to apologize but he speaks first. "Sweetie, your hands are frozen" he says, his voice still cold, and filled with so much concern. "I'm sorry, t-this is all I've got" I say softly, feeling ashamed of myself. "No, no babe, it isn't your fault" he says softly, pulling the gloves off his own hands. "Oh no, I couldn't. Thank you, but its okay" I try to tell him, because he's too kind. I don't want him to be cold because of me. "What's your name darling?" He asks me softly, ignoring me and just taking my hand in his, slipping his gloves on. They are so incredibly warm, and I get tingles in my fingers at the feeling. "Harry" I tell him, looking up at the kind man, giving him a little smile, because I am in awe of him. He's so nice to me. He smiles when he sees me smile, and its truely beautiful. "Well, Harry..." He says, slipping the other glove on. He doesn't seem to mind that my hands are dirty, he just wants to make sure I'm warm. "I want you to eat all of that up, okay? It's cold out here and you need some wamth in your belly" he tells me, and I nod a little. Again, he's talking to me in a bit of a paternalistic tone, but I don't mind that much because he is really helping me. "Good boy" he smiles softly. "Eat it before it gets cold" he tells me, and I nod again, starting to open the container. "Thank you so much sir" I tell him, and he nods, standing back up. "What's your name?" I ask him, but he doesn't answer me, just gives me another one of his inside-warming smiles and says "I'll see you soon Harry" before he leaves.

 

I had eaten all of the food as the kind man had told me to, and I felt a lot warmer now. I could just curl up and go to sleep. I was going to save some for later, but the kind man's had told me to eat it all, so I had. It was delicious. Chinese has always been my favourite food. I pulled my blanket up close so only my eyes were peaking out and tuck myself in a tight little ball to hide from the cold air. I think it was going to start to snow within the next few hours or days. I sleepily watch the cars and people go past on my corner, leaning my head against the drain pipe next to me. There is always something about having a big meal that made me sleepy, and I could really feel it now, because I could barely keep my eyes open. I find it quite odd actually because even as I try to fight it, it feels like the tiredness is just creeping over the top of me. I am struggling to keep my eyes open when I see a black range rover pull up in the alley by my corner. I watch through hooded eyes as two men get out, and walk to me. Fuck, I'm going to get beat up again, I think to myself, and I try to stand up. I try to uncurl from the ball I'm in, but my arms feel like they weigh one hundred pounds each. What the fuck? I try to move and the whole ball I'm in just rolls to the side and I almost fall straight on my face but a big hand comes down to stop me. "I-im sorry, please don't hurt me" I plead weakly. My head feels like its stuffed with cotton wool and I can hear my own voice echoing over and over. Something is really wrong with me. Maybe I have hypothermia? "No ones going to hurt you baby boy, you're safe now" I hear a voice say far off in the distance, and I move my eyes to see the kind man, with another man next to him. Thank god he's here, he'll help me. I was so relieved to see him again. "I-i can't move" I tell him as he crouches down next to me. All the colours are swirling together but I can still see his eyes and I try my best to focus on that. "I know darling, it must be scary. I promise you its okay though. " he tells me softly and the other man and him both take one of my hands and pull my up before one of them picks me up. I'm starting to get scared because I don't know these men, what are they doing to me? I must start to squirm a bit because someone says "shhh baby, its all okay. Just go to sleep." That sounds so inticing right now. Sleep sounds perfect. I'm sat in the back seat of their car and they laye down over the back seat. The kind man rubs my tummy softly, before putting a blanket over the top of me. "Warm baby?" He asks me. "I can't feel my body" I try to say in response and he just hums. "Such a good boy eating all your food" he says softly and puts another blanket on me. He tucks my legs in then shuts the door. The last thing I see before I go to sleep is the two men smiling at me then sharing a kiss


	2. II

When I wake up, I have a pretty horrible headache, so just pull the blankets up higher and hide my head in my pillow. The bed is so soft, its like lying on a cloud and I never want to get up. But then it all comes flashing back to me and I sit up so fast I hit my head on something. I look up and see its a... Baby mobile? I bunch of little areoplanes hanging down and spinning slowly as twinkiling music plays softly. What the fuck? My eyes travel around in confusion and then I realise that I'm in a fucking crib. For babies. And I'm wearing a mother fucking diaper. I stand up because there's got to be some kind of confusion going on here and someone has fucked up a lot. I try to jump over the side of the crib, but my arms still feel wobbly and I haven't got a lot of strength in them from the lack of food I've been getting. "Woah, woah, Harry, you'll hurt yourself" I hears someone scold and I turn to see a man ive never seen before has just walked past. The man had his arms full and quickly puts it all down, coming to the crib. "He's up" the man calls and I back myself right into the corner of the small crib, trying to get myself away from this man. "I know this is scary darling, but if you'll just listen to us " the first man starts to say softly, lowering the side of the crib. He's got a very warm, caring smile. He's small but is muscular and has beautiful blue eyes and really nice hair. 

Another man walks in and I immediately recognise him as the nice man who bought me chinses food. "What the fuck is going on?" I demand, glaring the two men . "Language" the both scold me, making me look at them both like the insane fucking maniacs they are. "Why am I in a fucking nursery?" I demand, my jaw tight as I glare between them. "We are very serious when we say watch your language ,Harry. We've taken you out of a very dangerous situation and let you into our home. A bit of respect please" Mr blue eyes scolds me, and I feel a little bit of guilt. It's warm here at least I guess and I can see out the window that it's snowing. I'd hate to be on the streets right now. "Sorry" I mumble quietly, looking down at my feet. "It's okay" he says, and I glnce up to see he's got a little smile. He's not mad at me, thank god. I don't want them to kick me out. 

"Now if you've calmed down baby, we want to have a grown up talk to you" the kind man says to me. I furrow my eyebrows at the way he's speaking to me, but I nod a little bit. "Okay sweetie pie. Sit down " Mr blue eyes says and gives me another warming smile. I slowly sit down, but the diaper feels really odd against me. The kind man comes to sit next to me and offers me a warm smile. "You're probably very confused and scared baby boy, and that's okay, we understand that" he says softly. "So we want to explain it to you as a big boy. I'm daddy Zayn and this is daddy Lou..." "Get fucked" I say, glaring at him. "Harry" he scolds softly. "I know its scary, just listen to me please" he says softly. I sigh softly and nod my head, looking down at my lap. "Now , we have seen you out on the streets Harry, and we know you've been okay, but you can't stay out there for the winter months. You'll freeze baby" he says softly, and I don't say anything because I know that he's right. He seems to be right a lot. "So we know you might not understand, but for your own safety we have bought you to live with us." The kind man, 'daddy zayn' says softly. "We know you've had some really hard times, and it must have been scary making all those decisions on your own, wasn't it baby?" 'Daddy lou' ask softly, laying his hand gently on my knee. I stare at his hand, trying to take in what these men were saying. They were helping me? I had been having some really difficult times, and I had to make some life or death decisions since I left home. I nod my head a little bit, looking up at him, and he gives me a smile when I do. "We know its been so hard on you baby boy, so we just want you to relax and not have to make big boy decision for a little while" he explains softly. Nothing about this is really sounding as bad as I had first thought. They tell me I'm to leave all the hard thinking to them and I could just relax. 

When the finish talking me through what is happening, the give me a few rules to follow, and what would happen if I didn't follow them. 

1\. Allows call daddies daddy or dada.   
Not doing this results in 2 spanks.  
2\. Always use your diaper and tell daddies when you need a change.  
3\. No swearing.   
Swearing will get 5 spanks per bad word  
4\. Listen to daddies and follow instructions.  
Time out for not doing so, or spanks if you are very naughty.  
5\. Always tell dadies what is wrong.  
Time out for not doing so  
6\. Remember that daddies love you.  
Lots of cuddles and kisses for not doing so   
7.No leaving without daddy.

I tell them I don't like them, and I don't want any spanks, and they tell me not to do anything wrong then and I won't need to worry. "Baby, when was the last time you had a wash?" Daddy Lou asks me. I blush a little bit and shrug my shoulders, because it had literally been months. "Come on baby boy" he says softly, gently taking my hand and leading me down the hall way. I was looking around at the house nervously. It was a big house, and it was nicely decorated. I wonder where they get all their money from. My question is soon answered when they give me a tour. "This is my office kitty" daddy Zayn tells me softly. "Daddy's is right here" he tells me, pointing to a room just across the hall. "We work at home through the day, but at night time we are all yours baby. We'll take turns so there's always someone to take care of you" he tells me, and I nod . Take care of me. No ones taken care of me in a long time. 

"This is daddies room" they tell me, leading me inside. It's a big room, with an amazing view. "The bathroom is just through here baby. Look around while we run a bath for you" Daddy Lou says, before they both go into the bathroom. I look around the big room and straight to where two bathrobes are hanging, putting one on so I'm not just in this stupid fucking diaper. It's so soft and warm and once it's all tied up, I smile and walk over to their balcony to go look and see the view. I open the door, and straight away, a very loud alarm starts to sound throughout the whole house. I get such a fright I stumble back and fall on my bum. My eyes start to water and I cover my eyes because I have always always hated loud noises. I look up to say the daddies running in, both looking angry, but as soon as they see me their faces soften. Daddy Lou quickly opens up a dial pad and punches in a code, making it stop, and daddy Zayn quickly comes to me and wraps his arms tight around me. "Shh baby, its okay. Sorry for scaring you, we forgot to tell you about that didn't we sweetheart?" He coos softly into my ear, and in this moment it is comforting rather than invasive and scary. "Silly daddies" he says, and it makes me smile a little bit and nod my head in agreement. "That's so you can't go out and play without daddy knowing" he says quietly, but I know what it really means. It's so I can't escape. Well, there goes that plan. 

Once I have calmed down, daddy Zayn takes me to the bathroom where they have a bath ready for me. "I'd rather shower" I say quietly. "You're just a Baby boy though Harry. Baby boys bath" Lou says quietly. I want to protest, but the bath looks so so warm and inviting. "Are you guys going to leave?" I ask, looking between them both, and Zayn nods. "I've got a bit of work to do baby. You'll behave for daddy though, won't you?" He asks and I nod softly. "Good boy" he says, and gives me a little kiss. "Daddy loves you" he tells me, and I furrow my eyebrows, looking at him. "What?" I ask. No one lives me. I'm a big fuck up. Zayn smiles softly at me, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I said, I love you" he repeats, kissing me again softly. "Oh" i mumble in shock, giving him a little nod.

Daddy Zayn leaves, and daddy Lou checks the water to make sure its not to Hoyt. I figure they already saw me naked when they put the diaper on, so I don't make too bigger deal about him seeing me naked, even though I do try to keep myself covered. Daddy Lou has to refill the bath 4 times because I am so dirty, and he wases my hear 3 times, because I'm so dirty. It was quite relaxing having him wash me all over, and I end up resting my head against his chest and almost falling asleep as he cleans. That is until I feel his cloth go to my privates. I tense up, and he shush me softly. "Got to get your princess parts clean baby boy" he says softly, and he slowly cleans there, just as thoroughly as ever where else. When he is finished, I'm ashamed to me I'm a bit hard. "Daddy got you all excited, sorry baby. You'll have to be a good boy if you want daddy to take care of your princess parts" he says softly, which actually makes me a little harder. Beleive it or not, no one actually wants to sleep with a homeless man, and i was too shy to masterbate on the public road, so its been a very long 4 months. Louis hums softly at my reaction, and he kisses my cheek softly, watching as the tip of my cock breaks through the bubbles in the water, almost begging for something. "I'm sorry" I say with a deep blush, but Louis just shakes his head, turning to look at me. "You're just a baby boy, little helpless babies can't help things like this, can they Harry?" He says softly, making me shake my head a little. I know this isy lust talking but I honestly can't help it right now. And Louis is so understanding. He's not repulsed or telling him off, hes understanding and its quite nice to have someone accept me. Louis's hands are under my arms, and he's picking me up. He sits me on the counter to dry me off, before he picks me up, setting me on his hip gently. "Where are we going?" I ask him, trying my best to ignore the pressure on my naked crotch against his side. "We're going to go see daddy and show him your princess parts. We all share in this house baby" he says softly, and as he starts to walk, I can't help but rut into his side because it feels really good and its been so long. Louis doesn't mind though. I'm just a baby, I can't help it he keeps telling me softly. He just coos softly, rubbing my bum softly with the hand he's holding me with .

When we get to daddy Zayns office, daddy Louis knocks softly on the door. I stop my hips, not wanting to embarrass myself anymore. "Come in" Zayn calls, and Louis opens the door and walks in, shutting it behind us. I timdly hide my head in daddy lou's neck and I peak out to see Zayn. He had glasses on and was sitting behind a big oak desk, and a laptop. He smiles wide when he sees us both, especially me naked and clinging to Louis. "What have we got here?" He asks softly, the admiration clear in his voice. "Our baby boy is having some troubles with his princess parts" daddy Louis says softly, rubbing my back and down to my bum. His finger dips down into my crack a little nd I can't help it as I thrust into Daddy Louis' side again. I feel so pathetic but I can't help it. It's been four months. I whimper softly and Louis leans down to my ear and whispers "you're just a tiny baby boy. You can't help it, its okay, nobody is angry or judging you. You're just a tiny baby" he whispers softly. It's a nice feeling, knowing neither of them is going to judge me and I let myself hump against his his side. "Poor princess" Zayn says softly with a frown, and I peak up to look at him. Louis walks us over as I rutt into his side still and he sits me on the desk in front of the both. "Daddy" I whine, surprised by my own words as I try to cling on to Louis, and try to keep the tension against my aching cock there, but he just kisses my forehead and sets me down. Both men are grinning that I called him daddy, but I'm so fucking desperate my hips are still moving and tears are coming to my eyes. "Daddy" I try again, looking to Zayn this time. "Shhh baby boy, shhh" he says softly, resting his hand on my tummy and pushing my hips gently back to the desk. I should have just stayed with Lou, he was helping me. "Baby, I need you to calm down for me princess" he says softly, and Louis plays with my hair. "It's been so long. 4 months" I beg him, placing with him. He really does look sympathetic. "I know angle, you've been so lonely baby, haven't you?" Zayn says softly, making me nod quickly. "So lonely" I repeat with a nod. "We promised you before your daddies were going to take such good care of you, but not your princess parts yet baby. Daddy needs to get you cleaned up and settled in first" he tells me softly and I frown, letting out a groan. "Later? Please ?" I beg, looking between them. Louis nods at me and leans down to kiss me softly. "We're going to go brush your teeth then get you dressed, then we can have dinner then its play time baby boy' Louis tells me. I realise I have no idea what time it is, but I can see out the window its getting dark. I nod and once they are sure I've calmed down, Louis picks me back up and takes me back to the bathroom. I still thrust against his side, but soon I have a daiper on again and i m feeling much more like a little boy


	3. III

"I can walk" I say to Louis as he picks me up to carry me back to my stupid little room again and he turns to look at me, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you grumpy?" He ask me. "Not grumpy" I mumble and keep wiggiling around till he puts me down, then walk to my room by myself, because I'm an adult, not a fucking baby. I was all sexually frustrated now, and what I was willing to go along with for the sake of a good fuck, I now wasn't. Louis follows behind me, telling me not to stamp my feet, but he can get fucked. I'll stamp them all I want. I was about to get back in to my bed and just try to sleep, but Louis catches me around the waist gently, stopping me. "Gotta get you dressed for dinner. Daddy's making you chicken nuggets" Louis says softly. Even if I am kindnapped and dressed in a diaper, the first decent meal I have had in four months was the Chinese Zayn had given me this morning and this was the second. It remind me again that I should perhaps treat these men a little better. They're helping me out a lot . I'd probably be hypothermic already if I was still on the street   
"That's sounds good" i mumble quietly. "It does, doesn't it princess?" Louis smiles softly, leaving me standing there as he goes into the closet, filled with clothes they apparently bought me before I got here.

"I'm not wearing this" I say for the hundredth time, pushing the light blue 'daddy's little prince' shirt away from away from myself again. "Yes you are Harry" he says softly. I'm kind of amazed. No matter how many times we have done this, hes stayed so calm. "Me an daddy both think you'd look so pretty in this Harry" he says softly, taking my face between his hands gently. "Please baby?" He says softly, running his thumb over the top of my cheek bones. I sigh softly, looking away from him. "But I'm a adult" I mumble in defeat. "No baby. You're our little baby boy. Daddy's precious little prince" he says softly. I sigh softly and give him my best 'are you serious' look. I was trying to just show them I don't want this. I don't think I want this . Louis smiles at me and gives my tummy a little tickle. "Arms up butter cup" he says softly, and I sigh, putting my hands up in the air so he can slip it on. He does, and it fits perfectly, and he just puts some little shorts on to cover my nappy. "Dinner time now baby. Maybe we can have some ice cream afterwards?" Louis says, taking my hand and leading me down stairs. "Ice cream? Really?" I say with a bit of a smile. I haven't had ice cream in 4 months.

"I have a proposal" I say at dinner, looking between the two older men as I eat my dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. "What would that be?" Zayn asks me. I try my best to seem like a very independent type of person, but it is hard when I have a bib on and a sippy cup. "I know its very kind of you both to let me into your house, and I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate it, because I really do." I tell them both. "That being said, my proposal is that I could like be a normal person as opposed to..." I feature to myself "this, and I could like cook and clean and do whatever you guys wanted to like pay you for living here" I say, giving them a smile at the end. I knew I was talking as if I wasn't kidnapped, but this was the best I could come up with. "Baby, no" Zayn says , shaking his head and I let out a defeated sigh. "Do you remember how we told you about have a break from big boy decision?" He says softly ,aking me nod. "We think you'll come around to the idea baby. You've already been so so good today. So brave for us" they says, then continue to talk to me like I'm a baby. Well, that didn't work.

After we finish dinner and have a little bit of ice cream, I was laying on the couch feeling sleepy. They had set out some toys that I could play with, but I just lay on the couch, with one car in my hand, moving it backwards and forwards over the same spot again and again. "It's almost bed time little one" Zayn says, given my bum a little tickle as he comes to sit down. I was laying on my tummy and just watch him, picking up all the toys. "It's cuddle time now baby. You were excited for this earlier" Louis says, taking the car from my hand, making me laugh softly. "Come on. Cuddle time is in your room" he says, taking my hand. Zayn picks me up , setting me on his hip and carrys me upstairs. "Have you used your daiper at all princess" he asks me, and I shake my head. I had needed to, but no way I was going to. "You'll use it before the morning Harry" he says in a stern voice, but still soft and I nod. I'd just sneak out of my room and find a bathroom tonight. When I get to my room, instead of my bed, I get lay on a change table, and I frown. "I said I didn't go" I say to Zayn. "We're just going to change you anyway. No daiper on in play time " he says softly. I yawn softly and I shake my head. "I don't want to do play time" I tell them, shaking my head. "You wanted to earlier" Louis says brushing my hair back, and then I realise exactly what play time meant. "Woah. No, no,no,no I don't want to have sex with you guys, please don't" I please, sitting up and quickly moving away from them, almost falling straight of the change table, but Louis catches me before I can. "Baby, shhh, no ones doing anything like that" Louis shushes me softly, and Zayn sits in a rocking chair in the corner of the room. "No sex, baby. And you don't ever have to do anything to us. We just want to make you feel good. Baby boys get grumpy if they don't get taken care of" louis says softly, rubbing my full belly. A full tummy with someone cuddiling me is something I had spent my night on the street dreaming of. 

I had moved over so I was sitting on daddy Zayns lap on the rocking chair now and I still didn't really want to do anything. They tell me baby boys get grumpy without play time. "Babydoll, just relax and let daddy take care of you" he says softly and I nod a little bit. "I don't like it like this" o mumble softly. "No?" Daddy Zayn asks softly. "No sleep time until you have cummies baby" he reminds me and I nod with a sigh. "Want me to hold you again princess?" Louis asks playing with my hair softly. I was so embarrassed, I just didn't know. "We can't help you baby if you don't tell daddy" Louis says softly, and I hide my head in Zayns neck. "Baby" Zayn says softly, rubbing my belly. I don't answer him, just wanting to go to bed. He lays me on the bed and him and Daddy Louis both hold me close as the get a teddy and rub him over my crotch. "Look at his little prick. Does our baby like that? Like Mr teddy baby?" Zayn coos and I nod, trying to just clear my mind and when I do the soft fur of the teddy feels really good against me. I like how they make me feel very small. I roll over and continue thrusting, but it was into Zayns thigh this time. He smiles softly and rubs my back. I feel teddy tickiling at my bum and I giggle softly, mouthing at Louis's leg. It's been so long and it feels so good. "Daddy" I whine, going faster. They both coo and tell me I'm a good boy and to keep going, that I'm making them both proud. I smile and soon I feel like I am going to cum. "Daddy" I whine, biting and Louis's pant leg. "Good boy. Have some cummies baby" Zayn says and I go tense before groaning as I cum. "Good boy" the both say, and they both sound so happy and proud of me. I just want to go to sleep now, and daddy puts me in another diaper and in a nice fluffy onesie before they tell me the love me, put on a baby monitor and go to bed


	4. IV

Zayn Pov:  
(New perspective ohhh)

Cuddled up to Louis in our bed was my absolute favorite place to be. He snores softly, but in the best way you can imagine, and was always so warm. It was a pleasant feeling that I would rather not be feeling though, because I had been woken by gasps and little whimpers coming from the baby monitor. I'm on my feet, padding down the hall quickly before my brain can even really start to work, because somethings wrong with my baby. Maybe he's just playing with himself or something. I had forgotten to tell him that was against the rules, so I guess I couldn't be too mad. 

When I do open the door and switch the lights on, I realise that's not what going on. Harry's still fast asleep, but he's squirming around and whimpering. Nightmares, poor baby. Louis and I had seen this happen before. Some nights, if the weather was really bad or if we knew there would be a lot of people in town who could hurt him, we had parked our car across the road and kept an eye on him to make sure our baby was okay. We had noticed he had nightmares. We had seen him wake up with a gasp, sweating and looking around frantically. Poor, poor baby. I gently lower the side of his crib, and shake his shoulder gently. "Baby, wake up please" I say quietly, reaching over and shutting off the baby monitor so not to wake up Louis. I know he's got an important business conference call tomorrow, and I want him to be well rested and feel prepared. "Harry, baby boy..." I say softly, but them his green eyes fly open and he bolts upright and away from me, his long limbs all tangiling in each other and his blankets as there's a look of terror over his face. "P-please don't hu..." He starts, but I interupt him softly, crouching down next to his bed so I don't look so big and scary. "It's daddy baby boy, no ones going to hurt you, daddy isn't going to let them" I say softly, talking to him in a soft tone, but making sure he knew I was serious. He looks confused, then scared, then I watch has his face controts and he starts to cry. 

He crawls over the bed to me and tucks himself into me as close as he can get as he cries, no, sobs into my chest. "Th-ank you for letting m-me stay here. I-i was so scared, I hated the streets" he stutters as he cries, taking big gasps of breath, and the same time the my heart is breaking for him, I feel relieved that we have done the right thing by bringing him here. One day he'll see this is good for him. I pick him up, holding him close to me as I balance him carefully on my hip, and sway him, hushing him softly and holding his head against my chest. His ear is pressed to my chest, and he slowly stops sobbing, it just turning into whimpers and hiccups and sniffles . 

Once I'm sure he is feeling safe and calm, I sit on the rocking chair with him and rock him back and forth for a little while longer, and he lays against me. His bottom lip quivering . I reach to the little bed side table we had bought him, and open the first drawer, pulling out a blue pacifier with a cute little teddy on it. Holding it up to his perfect pink lips, he eyes it for a second. "Let daddy take care of you baby. You dont need to worry about anything" I whisper softly, and he seems to consider it for a second. When I put it between his lips though, he takes it after only a few seconds and starts to suck on it. His eyes are heavy, and he looks up at me, just watching me as we rock.

"Have you been potty baby?" I ask him softly, brushing back his hair so I can see those big green eyes. He's watching me like he's studying every little bit of my face and just finding comfort in it. He's watching me like the baby boy he is. He shakes his head, no, and I'm not surprised. "Go potty" I whisper to him, kissing his forehead softly, and he shakes his head again. I pull him closer to me, letting him rest his ear against my chest again, because he seems to like the sound of my heart beating. "Daddy will be so proud of you. Do you think you can use you daiper for daddy? You'll feel so much better afterwards baby, then you'll be able to go back to sleepy byes" I coo softly to him, rocking us both gently. I can feel him tense up and I rub his back softly. "I know its very scary baby, but there isn't a single thing in this house a baby boy like you needs to be scared of. Only lots and lots of love for our beautiful baby boy" I whisper to him, and I watch as the corners of his mother curl up slightly as I cll him beautiful. "So beautiful our baby is. Beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful little tummy, the most beautiful smile" I whisper to him, which makes him giggle softly. I love that giggle. Even as he's smiling, his eyes drift close and I can tell hes relaxing. "Both of your daddies love you to the moon and back infinite times baby boy" I whisper, and continue to whisper to him about how beautiful and how loved he is, until he softly says "I went weewee daddy" with a big blush over his cheeks.

It warms my heart because 1) he called me daddy and 2) he's talking like a little. I smile wide and look down at him, kissing the top of his pacifier. "I am so proud of you baby, so proud. You did so good baby. Wait till we tell daddy Lou about this, he's going to be so happy. Might even give you a special treat" I tell Harry softly, making sure not to use a too enthusiastic voice though, because I know if I get him too excited now, the changes of him going back to sleep are slim. I lay Harry on the table and change his daiper, putting on a nice new one. He spends the whole time complaining that he's cold, so I quickly put back on his fluffy onesie when I finish. 

 

I tell him to stay put once I have him laying back in his crib, and quickly go down to fetch a bottle of milk. When I get back, he's looking very shy and like he thinks he's done something wrong. I was about to ask him what he's done, and remind him its naughty to hide things from daddy, when I realise. He's gotten up and got his pacifier from where I left it, and is now laying in bed how I left him, but sucking on it. I almost coo at him that it's so adorable, but I don't want to scare him off. Instead, I sit next to him on his bed and gently say "good boy for using your paci." He smiles around it, and I can see he likes the praise. His little eyes are getting heavy though, and his blinks are getting longer and longer. "We'll have your bottle baby, and that should help you sleep" I tell him quietly. He furrows his eyebrows at looks at the bottle of milk, then me like I'm crazy. "If you think..." He starts to say, taking out the paci and leaning up on his elbow, and I know its gone then. The headspace is gone. "Shh" I hush him softly, placingy hand gently on his chest and pushing him down. "You've been such a good boy since you woke up. We're both sleepy, and apparently a little bit grumpy..." I say, tapping his nose softly. "This is going to help you sleep. Please baby, you've been so good, don't ruin it now" I say softly, brushing back his hair. I doubt that it's because he actually wants it, probably more because he's too tired to fight about it, but he lets me give him the bottle of warm milk, and true to my word, he's asleep before he even finishes it. I kiss his forehead and put the pacifier back in. I close up his crib and turn the baby monitor back on. Once his lights are off , I go back to our room again. As I get into bed, Louis rolls into me and nuzzels into my chest. "You're a good daddy" he mumbles sleepily, kissing my chest. I smile and run my fingers through his soft hair, holding him close and falling asleep


	5. V

Harry Pov:

I wake up in the morning to Louis wandering about my room, looking like he's cleaning up. I pull the covers up high on myself so just my eyes are not covered, and enjoy the wamth and the bed. I tell myself to just think about this when ever they try some of their baby bullshit all day. Remind myself how I have a bed here, food, and people who in some disturbed way, care about me. Louis was humming to himself as he wipes down my change table and I watch him quietly. Him and Zayn are both good looking, so I could have got a worse deal in that department. Louis turns and when he sees I'm up, a smile spreads over his face. No ones really been happy to see me in since I left my mum. I can't think about her for long, because I know how much I must have hurt her by leaving. She thought I was dead for a while I think, but I couldn't bare that. I wrote her a little letter, and left it in her mail box when I knew she was at work one day. 'Dear mum, I'm so sorry, but I'm safe and okay, I promise. It has nothing to do with you at all, you are the best mum in the world, you always have been. I'll be back as soon as I can be, and I promise I'll tell you everything. I love you so much mum. H x' 

I blink forcefully a few times to push away the memories, looking back at Louis. "Good morning baby boy" he says with a smile, opening the side of the crib and then sitting down. I'll have to learn how to do that so I can get out of here by myself. He runs his fingers through my hair gently, letting his nails gently scratch my head. I hum a little bit, because it feels really nice. "Daddy told me about how you went potty last night" he says softly, which is pretty embarrassing and makes me blush. He doesn't look disgusted though, he just looks proud of me. He continues run his fingers gently through my hair. "I'm really proud of you baby" he says softly, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Let's get you ready for the day, you had a big sleep in, its already 11" he says softly and starts to get up, but I speak up before he can go too far. 

"Luuo..." I try to say, but realise there's a pacifier in my mouth. I blush and take it out, sitting up. "Sorry" I mumble, embarrassed. "It's okay" he assures me softly, sitting back down. "And its daddy to you by the way" he says softly with a smile, tapping my nose softly. I'm glad he just lets it slide, because I know he could give me two spanks for that. "Sorry" I say again. "It's fine baby, what were you going to say?" He asks me. I pull my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms loosely around them. "Um I was just wondering, if like, maybe, not right now but maybe in a little while, I might be able to call my mum? I don't want her worrying that I'm dead, I'm scared she thinks I'm hurt or something" I say quietly, picking at a thread on my duvet. "Your mum?" Louis asks me, obviously confused. Anyone would presume that living the way I was, I didn't have family. I nod my head, not offering any other explanation because I didn't want to talk about it with him. He doesn't seem to push it, but looks confused. "Do you want to go back to live with her?" He asks softly. "No" I say quietly, shaking my head. She'd still be in danger, and I don't want that. "Well, I'll talk to daddy Zayn baby boy, but I don't see why you can't give her a call if it's worrying you so much. Not right now, but after a little while" he nods his head a little bit, and I can't help but smile. "Thank you" I say quietly, biting my lip. "Daddy" I add quietly, hoping it would show him how grateful I was.

3 days have passed since then. I had been compliant with what they wanted, trying to just focus on the positive side of it. I had a house, a warm bed, fluffy sheets, a warm bath, and food. This list plays over and over in my head every time I have to get a diaper changed, or have to sit in my crib or have a bath or when they make me cum every night. Sometimes 'two people who care about me' are added to that list, but then will quickly be subtracted when they make me wear a t shirt that says 'daddy's favourite boy' or something fucking ridiculous like that on it. 

I didn't sleep very well last night and when Zayn walks into wake me up, I was already up. He smiles when he sees me up, but it goes to a little pout as he sees me glaring at him and the stupid diaper laying on the floor next to my crib. It's so uncomfortable, I took it off and now was just naked underneath the blankets. "Baby" he sighs softly, coming over. "What's wrong?" He asks softly, lowering the side of the crib and sitting down. "You know the rules about using your diaper" he says. "I'm not a baby, I don't need a diaper" I say through gritted teeth. He raises his eyebrows a bit. "Harry" he says. "Zayn" I say back in the same tone, raising an eyebrow at him too. "Harry" he says again, stricter this time. I roll my eyes at him, getting out of the bed. I go over to the closet and get some of the more normal pair of pants and pull them on. "Did you not sleep well?" He asks softly, taking my hand gently. It pisses me off how they don't get mad at me. They are so fucking understanding and its infuriating. I pull my hand out of his hand and glare at him again. 

"What's going on here?" Louis asks as he arrives, leaning on the door way. "Harry didn't sleep well, and he's a bit cranky this morning" Zayn says softly. "Aww baby" Louis says softly, walking over to me. He brings his hand up to brush my hair back softly, but I don't want him to touch me. I bring my hands up and shove him back by his chest. Louis is a bit smaller than me, and wasn't expecting me to do it. I wasn't even expecting me to do it. He stumbled back and hit the wall, banging his head. It wasn't enough to hurt him too much, but he looked hurt that I had done it to him. He stands back up again and I bring my hands up in front of me because I'm scared he's going to hit me now or something. I suck at fighting, and I hate it. I hate violence. 

"Baby, put your hands down princess, I'm not about to fight you" Louis sighs, rubbing the back of his head softly. God, I hope I didn't hurt him. He looked so upset with me. I turn to look at Zayn nervously, scared he's going to get me from behind or something. Of course he doesn't though. He just walks right past me other than a soft rub on my back, and goes to Louis. "Are you okay babe?" He says softly, coming around to the back of him to inspect his head. "I'm fine Z, don't worry" he says softly, turning to give Zayn a little smile. They are so in love, its nice to watch. But I can see that I hurt Louis and that I had worried Zayn. I was such a horrible person. The take me into their house and all I've done is cause them trouble. I should just go .

"I'm sorry" I say quietly, playing with my fingers nervously. I'm scared because I know I've been really naughty and rude and that means I'm going to get punished. Louis turns to me to see if I have calmed down, and he must decide that I have. It's probably because I've got tears in my eyes. It's just so overwhelming. Being here and off the street and everything just creeping up on me, and now I've hurt Louis. "Come give daddy a hug baby" daddy Louis says softly, and I shuffle over to him cautiously. I was still scared he was going hurt me or something. "You didn't sleep well princess?" Louis asks softly, taking my hands. Zayn gives me a soft little smile, and brushes my hair back gently, and I can't help but lean into his touch a little bit, and shake my head. Zayn gives me a little nod towards Louis, telling me to go on. "I didn't mean to hurt you" I say quietly, and Louis wraps his arms around me , pulling me in for a hug. I hug him, looking at daddy Zayn over his shoulder. He smiles and gives me a kiss before hugging me too. It's like a daddy and Harry sandwich. "Am I going to get punished?" I ask gently and Louis just shushes me softly. "Let's just calm you down baby. We don't need to worry about that right now" he shushes my softly.

After I have calmed down and apologized a lot, and Louis and Zayn both assured me it was okay and that they weren't angry, Louis quietly says "we'll have to talk about your punishment baby. But first you need to understand that neither of us are angry at all. We still love you so so much, and we know you are sorry. We just want you to learn your lesson. Once you've finished your punishment, everything is forgiven" he whispers softly, rubbing my back. Louis takes my hand and leads me over where he sits on the rocking chair. "Pants down beautiful boy" he says softly and I look at Zayn who leans in and gives me a little kiss and mumbles that he loves me . I do as they say, taking down my pants, and then I lay over Louis' lap, holding onto his legs. "You don't have to, I already know I was wrong" I try to say. "I know baby, but this is your punishment. This is how you make it up to daddy and I. " he says softly, rubbing my lower back softly. I sigh and let my head drop down down, my nose rubbing against daddy Louis' ankle. "Since this is your first time baby, we'll be nice baby. 10 spanks I think" Louis says, then looks up to Zayn for confirmation that it was an okay punishment. I watch as Zayn nods and sits down next to me, playing with my hair. "Are you ready baby? We love you" he says softly. 

It hurts and it makes me teary but I don't cry and it just upset and feel so bad that I had hurt Louis. "I'm sorry" I say again as they sit me up on Louis' lap, hugging me close. "Everythings forgiven now" he assures me, hugging me close. Once I'm calmed down again, Zayn helps me get dressed and puts a diaper on. He promises me he'll buy less bulky diapers, and puts his favorite clothes on me. All I could hear over and over in my head was my subconscious telling me I was bad. I was bad and shouldn't be here, they would be better without me. Louis tells me he has to go out quickly, and I sit downstairs with my toys. I watch him go, and decide that I too need to leave


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a lot of baby stuff in this chapter, but from now on I think Harry is going to get quite into his headspace so get excited

Harry Pov:

I was sitting with Daddy Zayn, on his lap, and he was rubbing my back softly as we watched some cartoons. My mind was feeling foggy, and it was one of the times where I was actually feeling little, like they wanted me too. Only my head kept telling me how stupid I was. I could have really hurt daddy Lou. I can’t be here if I’m going to hurt people. I don’t want them to be unsafe because of me. So just like I decided to do when my mum was unsafe because of me, I decided I was going to leave. I didn’t know how I was going to make it happen. My brain didn’t seem to be working properly so it makes it hard to figure it out. My opportunity seems to come though when Daddy Zayn get a phone call.  
He’s distracted from me and it sounds like an important call. “Excuse me for a moment” he says, taking the phone away from his ear so he can talk to me. “I just have to pop off to my office for 2 minutes baby, is that okay? You can come sit on the sofa in there while I’m on the phone if you want” He says softly, running his fingers through my hair and then cupping my cheek. I shake my head a little bit. “Wanna watch this” I mumble around my pacifier, and he smiles softly and nods, kissing my forehead. “Call out if you need anything, the baby monitor is on” He tells me softly, before getting up and going to his office. They’re such good daddies and I’m such a bad baby.

As soon as I hear Zayn’s office door shut, I turn up the t.v a little more so that he will only be able to hear that through the monitor, and run upstairs, trying to be quick but quiet. I go to daddy’s room and grab a big coat and some socks and boots and when I pass Zayn’s office, I make sure that I’m silent. I had gotten pretty good at sneaking around at night. I carefully use one of the ties I had grabbed to wrap the handles of Zayn’s office together so that he won’t be able to get out. I can hear that he’s already starting to end the conversation, and I need more time. I make sure the double doors won’t be opening, before quietly run back down the stairs again. I pull on the big socks, boot and the big coat. By the door I find a beanie and gloves so I put that on too before taking a look at myself in the mirror and smiling softly. I look pretty good. I look like a normal person. Not a baby and not a homeless man, just a normal person.  
I look around the house, before going to the kitchen and quickly grabbing an apple and a box of crackers. I stand in front of the door and take one last look around. This was the closest thing I had to home in months, and now I was willingly leaving it. I try not to think too much, just focusing on how I am a bad boy and my daddies will be better off without me. I take a deep breath, quietly unlock the door, and pull it open, only for a very, very loud alarm to start sounding throughout the entire house. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, I forgot about this. I hate loud noises, and it’s making my head even foggier than it already is. I feel the tears coming to my eyes, and I can hear a thumping like someone kicking at wood. Zayn. I can hear him calling my name over the alarm too, and I’m panicking and I’m scared, so I do the only thing I know how to do when I’m scared. 

Run.

Louis POV:

I was at the store, just picking up somethings that we needed. Zayn had mentioned to me about Harry getting different diapers, because the ones we had him in were uncomfortable for him. I think there are parts of this we might need to compromise on, which was always expecting. It’s all about making Harry happy, after all. And if he wants thinner diapers, thinner diapers he shall get. I was in that isle at the moment, trying to decide between which ones to go for. It was a really weird bdsm store, and I personally didn’t like it. It was all about pleasure, and no one seemed to think about the love and care that comes with the lifestyle. For Zayn and I, Harry wasn’t even a sexual thing. The only reason we had play time is because he’s a twenty year old guy, he’s going to get sexually frustrated if we don’t let him cum. At least this way we know he’s safe and we can help him. I’m sure he hates to admit it, but I think he gets off to the daddy idea. I eventually decide on a pack of thinner diapers, that should hopefully still hold everything when he goes potty, that had princesses on the front. I’ve been dying to get Harry into this tutu. As soon as he’s deep enough into his head space.

After I buy them, I was on my way to a normal grocery store to buy a few things that we need around the house, but before I can, I get a text from the home security system saying that the alarm was going off. I frown a bit, thinking it must be a mistake, but I pull over to check it out. Before I can though, I get a phone call from Zayn. This can’t be good. “What’s going on?” I ask him, and I can hear that he is upset and panicking. “Harry’s gone” He says, and I can imagine his hands tugging on his hair nervously. “What do you mean? Where’s he gone?” I ask him, starting to drive again, going faster than I should be but I just need to get home. “I don’t know. I’m in my office. He’s locked the doors or something, I don’t know I can’t get out. I saw him out the window running away though” He talks quickly. “Shh, Zayn, baby, its okay. We’ll find him again, its okay.” “He was scared Lou. You know how scared he got the first time that alarm went off” He says. “Go and find him please, He can’t of got far.” He says. “Okay darling, I’m on my way home. I’m going to come and get you and then we’ll find him together” I say softly, despite the fact that I am freaking out. Every person I pass, I stare at trying to figure out if it’s Harry. I don’t see him though. You would think it’s easy to spot a man in a leggings and a Spiderman shirt.  
When I get home, I quickly shut off the alarm and tell my neighbours that it’s just playing up, because they say they were worried we had been robbed or something. The last thing we need is the police showing up here. As soon as I am inside, I drop the calm persona and sprint up the stairs to Zayn’s office. I see a tie tightly wound around both handles and quickly untie it, opening the doors to see Zayn pacing. As soon as he sees me he comes and gives me a kiss. “We’ll find him, it’s okay” I assure him softly. “I think he was in his headspace when he went” He tells me. Finding a little Harry would be easier, but it would also mean he’d be a lot more scared.

We have been driving around for 3 hours now, and still no sign of our little boy. We had been looking everywhere for our little boy in a Spiderman shirt, but we hadn’t seen him anywhere. I was scared. “I’m sorry” Zayn says for the hundredth time. He thinks it’s his fault for leaving him alone. “You couldn’t have known love. I would have done the same thing. It’s no one’s fault” I assure him softly. “We’re probably going to get arrested now” He sighs. I would scared about that too. “I don’t think Harry would go to the police. Like, I don’t think he wants us to be arrested. He seems to care about us” I say softly. It’s another half hour of driving around in silence after that. “You said it was a tie he used to trap me, right?” Zayn says, like he’s been thinking about it a lot. “Yeah, your pink one” I say with a nod. “Meaning he was in our closet, right?” He says, glancing at me. “Um, yeah, I guess” I nod, looking at him confused. “I bet he changed. That’s why we can’t see him. He’s changed his clothes” Zayn says, and I hit my forehead. Why didn’t we think of that sooner?

We had decided to go back home, in case he had gone back there, but he hadn’t. It’s starting to get dark now. After that, we set of driving slowly in the direction Zayn said he had run off. This time we look at every person, making sure it’s not our baby. We figure he wouldn’t have gone too far, because we think he still has his diaper on. “What about the park? It’s got public bathrooms so he can take off his diaper” I say. We are pretty much out of options at this point, and are grabbing at straws. We park up, and run to where the bathrooms are. We go into the men’s and look in every cubical. “Lou” Zayn says from the one he’s in. When I go look, I see a diaper stuffed in the trash can. One with little pirates on the front like Harry’s. “He’s been here” I mumble with a sigh, looking around for any other clue. But there is none. I don’t think he’s in his headspace.

On the way back to the car, Zayn and I are holding each other’s hands as we walk through the quiet park. There’s someone curled up on one of the benches by the duck pond, and my heart starts to beat faster because that’s him, we finally found him. I’m so excited I’m stumbling over my own feet as we run. We get there and the person that is looking at us like we are insane, isn’t Harry. It’s a women. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen a tall man, with long brown hair anywhere?” I ask her with a sigh, and for the first time since this started, I actually smile because she says “I actually have.”

She won’t tell us anything until we each give her 20 dollars, and then she invites us to sit on her bench. Zayn does, but I’m too nervous and I feel like I might throw up. “He’s young, right? Younger than you two?” She confirms, and we nod. Zayn and I were both late twenty’s early 30’s, but he wasn’t much younger. “You just missed him, by about, 20 minutes” She says, and I feel my face light up. “Really? Can you tell us where he went? Was he okay?” I ask. “He’s a very polite young man. He seems a bit naïve though.” She smiles softly. “He came here, and sat right where you are. We talked for hours” She says happily. I think she might be a little bit insane. “Do you know where he went?” I ask her. She seems to think before shaking his head. “He said wanted to go back home again, but they were too good for him” She says, and it breaks my heart. “I’m sure you’ll find him. He was slow and only left a little while ago. Went that way” She says, pointing to where there were lights guiding the way. Harry doesn’t much like the dark, so I’m not too surprised by that. “Thank you so much” We tell her and I give her all the money I had in my wallet, because she had been taking care of our Harry.

We were running now along the path, both of us going as fast as we could. Neither of us had eaten anything but breakfast, and I guess Harry hadn’t either. Poor thing, he must be exhausted. After 10 minutes of sprinting, we see someone in the distance walking slowly along the path, kicking a rock or something along. I look at Zayn and he looks at me and we both give each other big smiles. “Harry!” Zayn calls, and I watch as the figure stops. Oh my god, it’s him. “Harry!” He calls again, and this time the figure turns to look at us. I can’t make out much of his features under the dim street lights, but I can tell he sees us. Mostly because he turns the other way and starts to run.

He’s been on his feet the whole day long, and I can see he’s exhausted by the way he’s stumbling over his own legs. We are gaining on him fast, and I’m faster than Zayn, so he tells me to run ahead and go get him. “Harry, stop” I call, out of breath as I am only a few metres behind him. “Harry” I try again, trying to get in a breath because we have been running for a very long time. “For the love of God harry, I’m so unfit, please slow down at least” I get out. 

He stumbles and he almost falls straight onto the path, but I basically dive to catch him before he can fall, and somehow manage to stay on my feet at the same time. As soon as my arms are around him, he starts to cry. Not softly. Like a full blown wail like a baby. “Shhhh, Shhh baby, just daddy” I whisper softly, tilting my head back to try and get a breath in. I guide us to the grass and sit down as Harry cries into my chest, and Zayn arrives next to us, sitting down beside me as he breathes heavily. Harry isn’t trying to get away or anything, I think he’s just overwhelmed and tired, like babies get sometimes. “I’m sorry” Harry cries over and over, and it’s rather heart breaking.   
He sits himself so he’s half over me, and half over Zayn and he cried very hard for about 10 minutes. “We should have bought a baby bag” Zayn whispers quietly to me and I nod in agreement because he’s the deepest in his head space that I have seen him. Once he’s calmed down a bit, I pick him up and sit him carefully on my hip. He leans his head on my shoulder and watches Zayn as we walk, crying softly still until we get back to the car.


	7. VII

Louis POV still:

In the car, Zayn sits in the back with Harry, holding him as close as the seatbelts will allow. I am probably looking at him in the rear view mirror just as much as I'm looking at the road. I dont care though. I listen as Zayn talks softly to Harry, telling him how much we love him and that we aren't angry at him. We were just very worried and scared. He tells him its okay that he shut him in the office, and Zayn even laughs softly telling Harry he was a smart boy for figuring out how to do it. They talk quietly about how scary the big loud alarm was and how nice and cozy the jacket Harry was wearing is. He must say the phrase "we love you" about 30 times, but that's exactly what he needs. Harry's mind is being taken off what had happened, and he's just focusing on Zayns voice.

It must be about a 10 minute drive back home, so Harry had walked a long way. I notice in the rear view mirror that he had started to suck his thumb as we drive, just listening to Zayn. "I gotta go potty daddy" Harry's soft little voice says around his thumb, and I glance in the mirror again, starting to drive a little faster to get back home. "You don't have your diaper on, do you baby?" Zayn asks, placing his hand against Harry's crotch to see if he could feel the puffy diaper. There isn't one though, and Harry shakes his head, indicating what we already knew. "Do you think you can hold on baby?" Zayn asks softly, brushing back his hair. After being able to go at anytime for the past week, asking him to hold it might be hard. I love Harry, but I'd rather not have him piss in my new car. Harry doesn't seem to be too sure, but nods his head softly.

We pull up home soon, and I drive into the garage. When the door closes, we all get out of the car and Zayn carefully picks up Harry and sets him on his lap. Harry lays down his head there and bits his lip, trying to be patient as I look for the key to the garage door. "Daddy" Harry whines, glancing up at me with a frown. "I'm sorry baby, just a second" I say softly, reaching back to rub his leg softly. I get the key eventually and open the door, and Zayn walks in quickly, as I lock the door again. Zayn takes Harry to the nearest toilet, has him sit down before he goes toilet, and then Zayn takes him to the change table and get a diaper on him as I start to make dinner.

 

I was cooking a quick dinner because everyone was very tired and overwhelmed and just needed to sleep, when I feel something, or rather someone holding onto the back of my shirt. I turn and see Harry, and can't help but smile. He isn't dressed, only in his diaper and has his pacifier in, and his hair tied up in a cute little ponytail on the top of his head. "Hello beautiful" I say softly, giving him a little kiss. "Do you wanna play with your toys?" I ask him, giving his tummy a little tickle. He shakes his head a little bit. "Wanna be with you and daddy"he mumbles around his pacifier, and I nod softly. I pick him up, and set him on the counter next to the stove, but far away that he's not going to burn himself, and I stir the mash veggies I had made from him, before scooping some out on a spoon, and blowing on it to cool it down. "How's this taste baby?" I ask him, taking out his paci and he opens his mouth to eat it, then hums a little bit. "More spicy" he mumbles, and I pop his pacifier back in again. "Spicy huh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. I go to the cupboard and find some hot saucy, putting in a little bit, and letting him taste again, then a little bit more.

Harry starts to cry again once he's finished his dinner, because he's so exhausted, and he's got two nasty blisters on his feet from wearing boots that aren't his size. We clean them up and cover them so they can heal, and he's nearly falling asleep as we do. We decide to skip play time tonight because he's so so tired and won't stop crying. We put him to bed, and try to just leave him to cry himself to sleep, but he won't stop. Zayns got to work tomorrow, so I am on Harry duty for the night, so after a half hour of him crying, I go up to his room with a warm bottle of milk.

The door to Harrys room was open, and when I peak in, I see him sitting up in his bed, with bloodshot eyes and all blotchy faced from crying so long. I shut the door behind me so Zayn can get some sleep, and turn off the baby monitor before lowering the side of the crib. Harry basically dives on me then. "My poor baby, you're just so tired aren't you" I whisper softly, kissing his temple. I pick him up, holding him to me and holding his head to my chest. Rocking him softly, I hush him gently, kissing his forehead ever so often. "D-da-daddy" he cries between gasps. "I know baby, I know. You're so so tired" I whisper softly, feeling sorry for the poor boy. He's gone further into his headspace than I ever thought, and I think it's just because he's so overwhelmed by everything. Hopefully this will show him how good it is to be little though.

Once he's stopped crying so hard, I sit with him on my lap in the rocking chair as I give him his bottle. He drinks it all up, and I keep my fingers running through his hair softly as he does, knowing how he likes it. Once he's done, I dock us both in the chair until he falls asleep.

I wake up really early the next morning to funny little sounds coming from the baby monitor. "I've got it" I whisper to Zayn who was about to get up, and he hums in appreciation before pulling the covers up higher and puckering his lips for a kiss. I roll my eyes with a smile and kiss him softy before going into Harry's room. I know what it is as soon as I get in there. He's having a wet dream. "He's having a wet dream" I say aloud so Zayn could hear through the baby speaker, and I hear him cooing in response. "This is why we have play time" he calls, and I chuckle softly, taking down the side of the crib. 

"Babydoll" I say softly, brushing the pieces of his hair back that had escaped from his little ponytail. "Daddy" he groans. I can't help but smile softly. "That's right baby, its daddy" I say, shaking his shoulder a little. After a while his sleepy green eyes open, and I give him a smile. "Good morning" I say to him, and he smiles softly, mumbling what I think is a good morning around his pacifier. "Is my little boy a bit excited this morning?" I ask softly, making him blush softly and nod his head. "How about some cummies baby, then you can go back to sleep" I say softly, and he nods a little bit with a smile. 

I was sitting on the rocking chair as Harry desperatly ground his crotch againsty thigh now. He was biting his bottom lip, his forehead getting a little sweaty since he was doing all the work. Normally, Zayn and I would do everything for him, he would just lay there as we got him to cum, but this time was different because he was aroused. Like the time after his bath, if he was aroused, he had to work for it. "Such a beautiful little boy " I whisper to him softly. He looks embarrassed that hes so desperate. "You're just a little baby boy, aren't you? You can't help it" I remind him softly. "I-i can't help it. Feels so good" "I bet it does baby" I say softly, rubbing his thigh. He groans and lets his mouth fall open, changing daddy a few times over. "Uh oh, is it cummies time?" I ask softly, as he starts to go harder. He continues to chant daddy again and again, until he stills and streams over me. "How beautiful baby. The most beautiful little princess I've ever seen" I coo softly, watching the bliss on his face, and he smiles softly. "Such a good boy." I tell him. "Good boy" he repeats quietly. "I'm a good boy"


	8. VIII

Zayn Pov

I had to go into the office today for a meeting, so didn't get to spend the day the my boys. I work as the cheif financial officer at a large firm. Louis works in a similar position for the opponent, funnily enough. That makes business negotiations interesting some of the time, with deals being agreed on in less than typical office ways. We are both lucky enough to be able to work from home the majority of the time, but every so often, we do each need to go into the office. 

It had been quite a successful day, but a successful day for me generally meant a bad day for Louis. On top of that, I knew he was looking after Harry all day long. He'd have to go into the office tomorrow I was betting to try and fix what I did today. When I come in, I can hear giggling straight away and I instantly decide that is my favorite sound to come home to. "Daddy!" I hear the deep voice of my baby call, and he comes running out with his arms stretched out for a hug. I instantly put down my bag and give him a big hug and a kiss. "I missed you so much little one" I say honestly, picking him up and twirling him around. He sqeals and giggles happily and I smile big because I'm so glad that he's so happy. When I sit him down again, I see Louis leaning on the door frame watching us with a smile. I go over to him with a sheepish smile and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're a bastard" he laughs softly, hugging me.

I was with Harry in his room now, having just changed his diaper and needing to get him ready for dinner. "Are these ones better baby?" I ask him, tapping the diapers that Lou had gone out to buy yesterday. He nods his head as he looks up at me. "Yes, thank you" he says, and I smile, kissing his forehead, before helping him to sit up. "Wanna help daddy pick your clothes?" I ask him, hoisting him up on my hip and walking to the closet. Before we got him, we had gone out and bought everything we could ever think of him wanting. There were shops online that had exactly the kind of big boys baby clothes we wanted, and we had gotten lots. "Anything take your fancy?" I ask him, looking at all his different shirts on the rack. "How about this one?" I ask softly, pulling out a hanger to look at a shirt, but he shakes his head. I hum softly, rocking him gently on my hip as I look. "This?" I ask, but again he shakes his head. I thought he might be in one of his 'I don't want to wear any clothes' moods, but when I glance up at him to explain he has to wear clothes to dinner, I see what he's so distracted by. The light purple fairy costume. 

I knew I had to approach this carefully because one wrong word could break his headspace. I'd seen it the first time I had given him a bottle. He just snapped out of it. "That's pretty, isn't it baby?" I say softly, looking at it too and rubbing his back softly. He bites his lip and glances at me, blushes but eventually nods a little bit. "Do you think you might like to wear it?" I ask softly, but still trying to sound confident. "I can't wear that" he whispers, shaking his head softly. "And why not?" I ask softly, kissing his temple gently. He was so fragile. "Because I'm a boy" he say quietly, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows, as if I should know that. "Little boys can wear pretty dresses" I say softly. He blushes deeply and hides his head in the crook of my neck.

We were sitting on the rocking chair now, and I knew this was taking longer than it should be, and Lou might be worried but it was a big step. Harry was all embarrassed and hiding from me, but he hadn't once said he didn't want to wear it, he just felt like he shouldn't. "I bet it'll look so pretty on you Haz. " I say softly, rubbing his back. I keep reminding him how we won't mind at all and that he can be whoever he wants. "Would daddy Lou think it's yucky?" He asks quietly. I think he's assured I'm okay with it, he's just worried about how Louis will react. "No, not at all baby. Daddy Lou will really love to see you in that. He picked it out for you" I whisper softly, playing with his long hair. He stays quiet for a little bit longer, while I just hold him. "How about we just try it on" I say, and after çonsidering it, he nods.

I'm starting to really love the way Harry looks at me. He's so dependent. Like if he looses sight of me, he will die. I know he's becoming the perfect little boy. He's looking at me with his big green eyes now, as I finish off putting on his costume. He looks so adorable. "You are the most beautiful fairy I've ever seen" I tell him softly, stepping back to admire him. He smiles a little at the compliment, looking down at the dress and running his hands down the soft fabric. "Do a twirl for daddy" I tell him, and he does a shy little twirl before facing me again and covering his face. "I feel like a girl" he mumbles, walking into my open arms . "And what's so wrong with being a girl, hm?" I ask softly, rubbing his back. "Daddy's little girl" I say quietly. He goes tense in my arms, then looks up at me, a but confused. "You're just a little baby, aren't you?" I say quietly, and he nods. "And tonight, you're a little baby girl."

Harry is still very unsure about the little girl thing, and keeps telling me not to call him that, but everytime I do, he smiles a little bit and bites his lip. I can tell he likes it, he just doesn't think he's meant to. "Harry baby" I say softly, cupping both his cheeks in my hands. "Daddy Lou and I love you so much. There is no judgement in this house baby. You can be anything you want to be, and daddy and I will support you. As long as you stay our little baby. We don't mind if you are a little boy or a little girl or don't know what you are, we love you and you can be it" I tell him softly. And he smiles a little bit and leans in to give me a hug again.

I was holding Harry on my hip again when we walk down stairs, and he was mouthing at my collarbone as we walked. He don't say anything about it, presuming its just because he hasn't got his pacifier in, and wants something in his mouth. He isn't hiding his face as much as he can though, especially when we walk into the kitchen where Louis was just finishing dinner. He turns to look at us, and I see him taking in the situation of Harry in his little purple dress and fairy costume. "Zayn, have you seen Harry around?" He asks me, and I hum like I'm thinking before shaking my head. "No, I haven't seen Harry. I did find this little fairy up in his room though" I say, and feel Harry peaking out to Louis with a smile, as to check that the situation was okay with him. "A fairy?!" Louis says in play shock, looking at Harry with big eyes. "Oh, please do excuse me your magicalness" he says, doing a bow to Harry who giggle softly, watching him. 

"I can't believe we are so lucky to have a fairy join us for dinner" Louis says, as Harry comes to sit by him at the table. He was obviously feeling a lot better about it now, but he was still shy about the situation. Louis serves him up some of the macaroni and cheese he had made Harry, while him and I eat a salad. "Thank you" Harry says as Lou's finishes serving everything up. "Good manners. Good boy" Louis tells him softly. Harry bites his lip and looks up at me, and I give him a warm smile and an encouraging nod. He looks back to Louis who was a bit confused and then down at his plate, pushing the pasta around with his fork. "I'm a little girl tonight" he says barely above a whisper. I watch as a smile spreads over Louis face, and he gently places his fingers on Harry's chin, guiding the blushing boy back to look at him. "And you're the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen" Louis says.

After dinner is all cleaned up, we were all sitting on the sofa watching the x factor, which Harry normally liked, but he looked quite uncomfortable tonight. "What's wrong princess?" Louis asks softly, and Harry's hands go to his stomach. "Sore tummy" he says with a pout. Louis and I both frown and turn our attention to him. "You're not allergic to anything, are you Harry? Answer like a big girl please" Louis says, and he takes a few seconds to answer before shaking his head. "No" he says, holding his tummy. "It's been sore for a few days, but really sore now" he admits softly. "Okay baby. Neext time, please tell us when it starts to get sore" I say softly, frowning a bit. "Harry, you need to go potty" Louis says, and Harry frowns, shaking his head. "No I don't, I've been" he says. "I mean the other potty baby. Number two" he says. Harry blushes deeply straight away and shakes his head. His while demeaner changes, and I can tell hes slipping out of his headspace. So can Lou. "Sweetie, you can't just hold it in for so long" he says softly. "I'm not going in a diaper" Harry says sternly, his eyes starting to water. "I know its overwhelming and really scary baby" I say softly, rubbing his back. Harry nods his head, confirming that it is and looks between both of us."I don't want to" he says. 

"I've done everything else, I don't want to do this" he says. He's not in a headspace. He's talking like an adult, but he's not being bratty. He's being good. I think he understands now that we truely do care for him. It had been 45 minutes since this started and we are still discussing it. I look over at Lou and raise an eyebrow a little bit at him, indicating maybe this is one of the things we should compromise on. He has been good and done lots of new things lately. And if he's going to be making himself sick not going otherwise, its not worth it.

"Please?" He tries again, looking between us, seeing we are starting to consider it. "Darling, you know there's no judgement about this stuff. You're just a baby, you can't help it" Louis reminds him softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair to try to just calm him down a little. He sighs softly, closing his eyes and leaning into Lou's touch. "I know you guys don't. I'm not worried about that. " he says quietly. Louis and I exchange another look and I'm glad we can both read each other so well. "I think that you're not in your little headspace at the moment, are you love?" Lou asks softly, making Harry shake his head. "And I think if you are going to ever do it, its not going to be unless you're under" he says, and I nod in agreement. "I still don't think I'll want to do it then" Harry says. "Let's use the bathroom this time, but please don't hold it in like that again baby. I know its scary because you're just getting used to everything, but your health is most important. " I say, nd Harry smiles big and hugs us both. "Thank you" he says, giving us both kisses. 

 

Louis and I were both laying in our room as Harry used our bathroom. When he is finiahed, he comes out and crawls up the bed to lay between us. "Better baby?" I ask, rubbing his belly, and he nods with a smile. "I'm glad. Good boy for using the potty" I say softly. He blushes softly and pulls the pillow over his face. I frown and look at Louis who seems confused for a second, before saying "are you still a little girl?" Harry nods his head a little with a smile, peaking out at us. I'm glad he's got back into his headspace again. He blushes a bit and moves my hand from his tummy down to his crotch. I laugh softly, and start to work him up, since its play time anyway. "Good girl" I say softly, kissing him softly


	9. IX

Harry POV:

For the past week, I have been doing my best to be good for Daddy Lou and Daddy Zayn. After wearing the fairy costume, they let me wear a pretty pink tutu sometimes when I want to, but they never force me to. And if I change my mind part way through the day about wanting it, they are always understanding. More and more, I was feeling more relaxed and more like the baby they wanted me to be, and they were right; it was such a relief to not have to make any choices.

I wake up this morning to daddy Lou sitting beside me on the rocking chair, and rubbing my cheek gently to get me to wake up. When I do, I smile sleepily and turn my head to Louis hand and give it a kiss. He was reading something, but that's gets his attention. "Good morning baby" he says in that soft voice that I love, and be puts his book down before helping me sit up. "Daddy" I say, smooching his cheeks together, making his face look all funny. He goes cross eyed so it looks even funnier, and it makes me laugh, before letting go of his cheeks. "You're a silly little boy" he tells me with a smile, leaning down to kiss my tummy. I was getting a little bit fat, I knew it, but my daddies didn't seem to mind. They always said I have a beautiful tummy.

I was laying on my back now as daddy changed my nappy, using a wet wipe to make sure I was all clean. Sometimes, he would make sure I was clean inside too. Once he's got my nappy on, I sit up and make my way to the closet to choose my clothes. I really like how they would let me choose, because it was a small thing that wasn't too scary to decide, but I liked to be able to control one thing. "No, Harry, come here" Louis says softly, taking my hand, and turning me around to face him. "Sorry daddy" I mumble, not sure what I had done wrong, but I hug him and hide my head anyway, starting to mouth at his collarbone. This is a habit I'd gotten into over the past week. They haven't questioned it, often encouraging me to do it if I get overwhelmed and start tripping over my words. I like it, because its like when babies suck on their mummy's and get milk. I don't get any milk from my daddies, but I still like it. Maybe if I was to suck on daddys nipple it might work...

"You didn't do anything wrong. You're such a good boy, always so good for us." He says softly, sitting me down. "We're not going to wear those clothes today" he says, cuppingy neck softly. I was confused but he already knew, and explained before I had to say. He was a good daddy. "Daddy Zayn had to go into work this morning, and I have to go in to my work at 10. " he explain softly, speaking slower than usual because I had told him how my head gets foggy and makes it hard to understand new things. I nod my head to tell him I'm following so far. "So I'm going to take you and drop you off at Daddy Z's work, and you can sit in his office with him. It'll only be for 2 hours baby, but you'll have to be a really good boy. Do you think you can do that for daddy and I?" He asks hopefully. It's probably the only option other than leaving me at home alone, and I know they don't want to do that. When they see me looking at a door or window to long, they'll get my attention and tell me how safe and loved I am here. I don't want to run away. I just want to be somewhere other than in this house. 

I get dressed in adult clothes, and I feel oddly off wearing them. I have a pair of jeans on, a button up top and a big coat, with a beanie, mittens and a scarf. Daddy Lou wears the same on the outside, but he has a suit on underneath. I was excited to be going into the real outside world, so excited that daddy has to change my nappy before we leave. We have breakfast, and daddy lets me have a piece of his bacon. I always had simple meals like yogurt and fruit while daddies had fancy adult meals, like bacon and eggs. If I asked though, because I really liked what they were having, they would always give me it. 

Daddy makes sure the house is all closed up, before We go and sit in his car. I sit in the back seat, and daddy Louis says they had a booster seat for me, but if I sat in it, my head would be on the roof. Once he's all buckled in, and put the child locks on the doors, he goes to sit in the driver's seat, and we slowly leave the house. I couldn't stop smiling as I looked around the street. It's just a normal area. Probably a richer part of town, but it wasnt suspicious looking or anything. I had my pacifier in, but the windows were so tinted that no one would be able to see. I make car noises with my mouth, and daddy laughs before starting to drive. 

Zayn's work was right in the middle of the city, and I was looking around all the big building in awe. There were so many skyscrapers, and so many people. "Daddy works in that building" Louis tells me, pointing to a big one. "Woah" I mumble around my paci, having to bend down to see the whole thing. Louis finds a park near by, and I watch all the business people walking past. These are the kind of people who would walk past me as I froze and starved and they wouldn't help me. I hate these kinds of people.

After a quick phone call and a few minutes of playing I spy, my car door opens. I get a fright, but see its only daddy Z, and he slides in next to me. I smile and stay close to him as he closes the door again. "Hi babe" he says, giving Lou a kiss. "Hi baba" he says, giving me a kiss. I do get truely excited when I see them, because they are so lovely to me. I used to get separation anxiety when I was little, and I guess it's just really nice to have people who are happy to see me again. "You look fancy" I say, fixing his tie because its a little off center. "Thank you" he says, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "Has daddy told you what's going to happen?" He asks me softly and I nod. "I'm going to your office" I say, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Daddy can't carry you baby." "Why?" I ask with a frown. My heads confused and foggy. "There's so many people out there baby. I'll hold your hand the whole time" he says softly, cupping my cheek. I know I'll have to look normal otherwise people are going to look at us weird. Especially since its Zayns work. "Okay daddy. I'll be really good" I tell him, and he smiles and nods. "Thank you baby." He says. We both say good bye to daddy Lou, and Lou gives Zayn a bag and they take my paci before we go. 

We walk into the big buildings lobby and I look around with big eyes. I was holding Zayns hand tight, and he was talking to me softly the whole time, telling me about all the different people, and making up stories about them. When we get to the elevator, we are alone in there, and I feel like I could relax until a women runs in at the last second. "Hello Mr Malik" she says with a smile. "Good morning Suze. This is Harry" he says with a smile, and I blush a little looking at the women. Thank god she doesn't question the relationship, because I don't know what Zayn would say. "Harry, nice to meet you darling" she says, offering me her hand. I shake it, and I can see Zayn smiling proudly out the corner of my eye. "You too" I say, giving her my best smile even though I was a bit scared. When we finally get to daddy's office, which was apparently on the top floor, the view was amazing. You could see out over the whole city, and I was sure if I looked hard enough I would be able to see our house from here. Daddy had locked the door after we had come in, and told me I was free to be as little as I wanted. He gave me kisses and told me how proud he was of me for how I talked to the nice lady in the elevator. I was sitting on the floor by the window, looking for our house when daddy crouches down next to me. "Baby, I gotta do a conference call. It's like a meeting on the computer" he says softly and I nod my head. "I want you to be sneaky quiet little baby, but you'll be able to watch on the big screen" he explains to me, and I nod my head, wanting to listen. Before I dropped out of uni, I had been studying economics, so I knew I would be able to understand. It would be nice to hear adults talk normally for a while too. Zayn pulls down a projector so I can watch, but makes sure I can't be seen in the web came. I can imagine it wouldn't be good for business to see the man child of a colleague. "If you need anything, wave to get my attention" Zayn remind me again, and I nod, getting comfy on the sofa with my paci in. It was really comfy and I really liked being in the office and out of the house. I wonder if they'll let me come back here? I know I'll have to be really good if I want them to even consider it though. I think I've already ruined it though when I gasp as daddy Lou's face pops up in one of the squares on the projector as the call starts. I know I've been heard because Zayn looks over at me, and I see on the screen that Louis smiles at the sound. When he smiles, his eyes crinkle and he looks so happy. Everyone else seems to ignore it though, but I see Louis give a little wink, and I have to cover my mouth so I don't giggle. From what I can gather, daddy Lou works for another business, and they are trying to bargin a deal, but both of them don't want to budge on each others requirements, and its going no where. There's 7 other people in the call, and they all look very important and stressed. Daddy Lou and Zayn don't even seem like they know each other, but I can see that they are texting each other out of the view of the camera. I really had to go potty, but I didn't want to disrupt the call, and I was really interested. They were talking about some of the principals I had learnt about. I try my best, but soon I can't hold it anymore and I have to go. I wave my hands at daddy, and it takes him a few seconds to look up, but when he does he quickly says "I'm just going to go discuss with one of my consultants briefly." The men all nod their head and Louis looks subtly worried, and Zayn mutes the laptop before he comes to me as the other men keep talking. "What's up beautiful?" He asks me softly, crouching down next to me. "You go from business man to daddy so quick" I laugh softly and he smiles. "I'm daddy above all else princess" he says, brushing my hair back. "I got a dirty nappy daddy" I tell him, and he nods his head, going to the bag Louis had given him, and pulling out a clean one. "Can I come sit with you?" I ask him as he gets me changed. "I wish you could baby. I bet daddy Lou would love to see you too. But this is really important" he says softly, kissing my tummy. I sigh softly and nod my head. "It won't be much longer" he assures me. Once he goes back to the call, the big grey man starts to get angry with him, saying that daddy Z's company were robbers. I think they are both working on similar projects and they are both basically trying to copyright the exact same idea. And they are both accusing the other of stealing each others idea. And I think both of them have information that could ruin the other. I was getting bored and write 'the man in the right corner looks like Santa' on a piece of paper. I scruch it up and throw it at daddy Zayn. It lands right by his hand, and he looks at me and raises an eyebrow, but them smiles when he reads it. "Is someone else in the room with you Zayn?" The Santa clause man speaks up, and my eyes widen, knowing I'm in trouble now. "Me? No" he says, shaking his head. "Is this your so called consultant? Get them on so we can hear their opinion" another says and I can see Zayn, and Louis panicking a bit. I hate I've put them in a bad situation. "Oh, no, its my assistant actually, just picking up my coffee cups" Zayn says, but they don't seem to believe him. "Go on, bring in this consultant. I want to see who your mystery weapon is" another laughs. "Gentlemen, we've really got no time..." Louis starts to say, but the rest of them cut him off, insisting. After listening to all of the adult talk, my mind is quite clear. I stand up and pull my trousers on quickly, because they were still off from when Zayn changed my diaper. Zayn was still trying to tell them no, bit I take a deep breath, mustering up all my courage, then walk around next to daddy and crouch down so they can see me. "Hi, I'm Harry" I say. The men all smile when they see me, except for Louis and Zayn who both look horrified and Zayn already trying to turn the camera away from me, but I put my hand on his leg under the desk, trying to stop him. "I hope you don't mind me listening in. I'm just doing an internship here and d... Zayn told me this was a complex legal and financial situation and it would be good to listen in to" I say, giving them a smile, and they all nod in understanding, telling me I'm more than welcome and that they hope I'm learning lots. Louis mouth is open a little bit in shock and I can feel Zayns hand on my back gently. That's my main source of strength right now, and is the primary reason I haven't started crying yet. My daddies needed help and I was going to do my best. "And what do you make of this all Harry?" A man asks, and Zayn quickly speaks up saying "we don't need to put him under that type of pressure" but another man says "let the boy speak Mailk" and before he can try to cover for me, I start to talk. I knew daddy didn't know I understood a lot of what we had been talking about , because they didn't know anything about me before I came into their lives. "I think it is a complex situation indeed. The benefits of this product are obviously huge to both of your companies, but the potential law suits that could follow have the potential to damage either of your businesses, perhaps mortally. If you stop and think about the risks and rewards, for either of you to go ahead at this current stage looks to be financial suicide. If you can't negotiate some kind of agreement, you'll just have to give up on the idea all together, or perhaps you could sell it and make a deal to get a percentage of the sales, which you could half for mutual benefit." I say, and they all look reasonably impressed, especially Louis and Zayn who are literally amazed. Zayn POV: When I get Harry back home, he needed a nap, and he went far down into his headspace. I don't know where he learnt that stuff he said earlier, but it only reminded me that we know so little about our boy. In the evening he was playing with his toy trains on the table as I cooked dinner when Louis came home. He sees Harry who is so into his game he hasn't even realised, so he first comes to me. "I'm sorry, he did it before I could even realise what was going on" I say, because it could have been a lot worse. He could have popped up with his paci and it would have gone downhill fast. "No, its fine. Where did that come from though? How does he know that stuff or even follow the conversation?" Louis says, shaking his head with a smile. "Watch out Daddy!" I hear Harry call, and look down to see he's rolled one of his trains over the floor towards us. It hits Louis lightly on the ankle, and he drops to the floor, pretending to die slowly. Harry laughs and crawls over and I think, that's new, because he hasn't crawled before. Louis only comes back to life after he gets lots of kisses from Harry, before he picks him up where he starts to mouth at Louis' collarbones again. After dinner we go up to our room to watch a movie, and Harry was laying between us happily, his head resting on Louis chest. The movie is a comedy, and we were all watching it quietly until I feel someone poke my side gently. I turn slightly to see its Lou, and he nods down to Harry, telling me to look at him. It's like Lou is scared to move though, in case he scares him off. When I look down, I furrow my eyebrows a bit. Harry's face was lit up by the TV screen, and he was smiling softly and letting out little laughs occasionally at the movie. But the main thing that caught my attention was that Harry had pushed up Louis shirt, and was sucking on his nipple absentmindedly as he watched the film. Louis was playing gently with his hair, and I decide not to say anything so I won't scare him off. When the movie end, Harry was still sucking at Louis nipple, which at this point was getting a bit red and puffy. "Baby doll" I say softly, and Harry opens his eyes to look over at me. His nose is pressed to Louis' chest, and he looks at me innocently. "What are you doing baby?" I ask softly. He doesn't move away, only mumbles "want milk from daddy" around the nipple before going back to sucking. I was confused but Louis quietly says "he wants to breast feed." I think I feel my heart stop, because I know that means he's far down in his head space, and I hate we can't give him this. "Daddy wishes he could baby." Louis whispers softly, frowning a little. We end up putting the nipple from Harry's bottle right next to Louis' nipple, so Harry could have both in his mouth at the same time. We need to look into pills or something for us so we can give him what he wants.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it shows a bit of playtime. Also, sorry about the big mama paragraph in the last chapter, I tried to fix it but it wont let me. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you are enjoying this story, check me out on Wattpad for more. Little_blue_Tui

Louis POV:

When Harry comes out of his headspace next, he tells us about how he was studying economics at University, and since then we invite him to come and sit in our home offices as we work. Zayn got him a soft toy, it’s bunny in pink pyjamas, and he always carries it with him. It took a day or so, but he’s fallen back into his headspace again. He seems to go deeper into it every time, and we always encourage him too. I can tell he still gets embarrassed sometimes. He still won’t go poo in his diaper for example, but we have accepted that. We just remind him that he’s a tiny little baby and can’t help it, and he relaxes.

It was about 8 in the evening now, and Harry has been being a little bit bratty all day. I’m not sure why, but he’s refused to pick up any of his toys, and wouldn’t go for his nap either. He’s still in his headspace, just in a bad mood. I think it might be because Zayn and I have both been spending more time at the office than normal, trying to figure out this deal. I think he is missing all the attention of having both of us around and focussed on him all the time. We make sure to tell him we love him all the time, but I understand why it’s frustrating him. It’s confusing to him in his headspace too, because he doesn’t quite understand why we can’t be around all day for him.

Zayn and I are both home, however I am on the phone, and Zayn is in his office sending what he promises to be the last email of the day. I am interrupted however by a pained noise and then someone starting to cry, and I know it’s Harry straight away. “Sorry, I gotta go, I’ll call you in the morning” I say quickly, cutting the other person off of their irrelevant ramble, and I quickly hang up. Running to where I knew I had left Harry, I see him on the sofa with his nappy off, bum in the air and three of his fingers in his bum. “Baby, no princess, stop” I say quickly, coming to him and crouching on my knees next to him, hushing him softly and brushing his hair out of his face. He was laying with his cheek pressed to the couch and was moving his fingers as he cried. He leans into my touch and just starts to move his hand faster. “Harry, stop” I say sterner this time, and he does, looking at me with watery big eyes and a trembling lip.

Zayn must have heard him start to cry through the baby monitor, because he arrives just after I do, and sees the scene in front of him. He places his hand gently on Harrys bum, and rubs it softly. Harry dares to move his fingers again but Zayn gently takes his wrist. “Let daddy baby, it’s Okay. Take away your hand baby” he says softly, and I give Harry a little nod, silently comforting him as I keep my fingers running carefully through his hair. “Hurts” He says quietly as he starts to pull them out. “I know baby, I know it does, you’re being so brave” I say quietly. My hand brushes by his mouth and he quickly takes my thumb and starts sucking on it. Of course, I let him. I hope he hasn’t hurt himself too bad. He hasn’t had anything in there for almost half a year, and he went in dry with three fingers. I know this is our fault for not taking better care of him.

 

“Almost there princess” Zayn says quietly, and within seconds, Harry’s fingers are out and the first thing I see is blood on them. Not much, but blood is still blood. Harry was crying quietly and Zayn cleans his hand off with a tissue. “How does a bath sound baby boy?” I ask quietly. There’s so many other things I want to ask him. Why did he do it? Why hadn’t he just asked? We don’t do more than one finger with him, because we’re not going to hurt him, and even then, it’s only when he asks and with lube. I should have known. Should have been able to see what he wanted, but I hadn’t and now he was hurt. “Please” he mumbles quietly around my thumb, and we carefully stand him up. The first thing I notice is how hard he is. “Ouch, baby” I say quietly, looking at his red, throbbing prick, pressed against his tummy. “It hurts daddy” He whines and I tell him I know and that’ll we’ll make it better soon, before picking him up and carrying him upstairs to the bathroom.

 

Zayn, Harry and I were all sitting in the tub, with warm water and bath toys and bubbles. At the moment, Harry was on his hands and knees, facing me as Zayn was carefully cleaning him and making sure that all the bleeding had stopped."Daddy it hurts so much" Harry whines, in tears and I tell him he's being so brave, but I don't actually know for sure if he means his bum or his erection. On his knees, the water is coming half way up his prick, and every so often he'll thrust into it, desperate for anything and the water is probably just making it worse. He leans down and turns his head awkwardly, doing his best to try and get my nipple into his mouth. "Baby, be still" Zayn says yet again. My job was meant to be keeping him still, but I knew I wasn't doing a very good job of it. "Milkies" he says with a pout, looking at me and I guide his head to suck on my collarbone again. He's just a baby, and he doesn't understand why he can't have certain things. We never get mad though, just do our best be the best daddies we possibly can.

Once Zayn says he's all clean, and the bleeding his stops, he leans down and presses a kiss to the swelling hole. I feel Harry's mouth drop open against my collarbone, and a lovely sound breaks from his lips, before he starts to cry out of desperation. He needs to cum so bad, the poor thing, and he thrusts into the water again and again and I wonder if he could make himself cum from that. He needs it so bad. I carefully move Harry around so that he's laying back against me, his back pressed into my chest. He's crying loudly, and Zayn is sitting on the opposite side of the tub, watching. Harry's cries get more desperate, and he's such a little baby he can't even form any kind of words. His hands search for anything, and the first thing he finds is Zayns foot. He grabs it and pulls it closer, almost dragging Zayn under the water because he wasn't expecting it. Harry holds it to his crotch in desperatation and ruts into it. "Harry" Zayn scolds him softly, because he knows he's not to pull his daddies around like that, and my poor baby looks heart broken as he unwillingly lets go of Zayns foot, grabbing a rubber ducky instead. 

 

"Give me the ducky princess" I say softly, holding my hand out in front of him, but not taking the ducky. It can't feel that good, but I'm not going to take it from him. He tries to tell me something, but he can't, just gasping and choking on the words before they can get out. "Shh, listen to me" I whisper softly to him, wanting him to calm down before he gets himself in a panic. I know he needs to get off badly. He gets like this sometimes. If he sees something on tv, or if he has a dream. It consumes his mind and its all he needs. He's just a baby, he can't help it. I hold onto his hips, pulling him up since all his thrusting has slid him down my chest. "You're so desperate baby. Daddy understands, you don't have to talk" I talk quietly to him, my lips brushing over his ear as I speak to him. I know how he gets. He's in his headspace, trapped in it, and he can't talk and he can't figure out why and sometimes it scares him. "You're just a tiny little baby" I remind him quietly. "If you want to keep playing with Mr Ducky, that's okay baby. But if you give me Mr Ducky, Daddy and I can help you. I think you'd like that, wouldn't you baby?" I ask quietly, and he nods his head quickly through his cries. "Give daddy Mr Ducky" I whisper to him, holding my hand out in front of him again. 

It takes him a few more thrusts, and whimpers, and cries, but I wait patiently and soon he plices the rubber ducky in my hand. "Thank you very much baby." I say softly, letting the duck float away. "Look how happy you made Mr Ducky baby." Zayn says to Harry with a smile, pointing to the smile painted on the ducks face. It takes Harry a second to focus his eyes, but when he does he smiles at the duck wide. He's glad he could make the duck happy using his willy. "Maybe you could give ducky a kiss to say thank you. Because I think he made you happy too princess" I suggest quietly, and Harry is nodding quickly, reaching out for the rubber duck already. He takes it from Zayn and gives it a kiss on it plastic beak. He whispers a littleThank you to it that I don't think we're meant to hear, before letting it float away and laying back on my chest. I don't want to tease him or anything, because his erection looks painful at this point, so I wrap my hand around him as soon as he's comfy again. He still has tears in his eyes, but his eyes roll back, as well as his head to rest against my chest. He's so relieved. I lean down and kiss his forehead softly. 

Some nights, if Harry wasn't really in the mood, it could take almost a half hour to get a climax out of him, but nights like tonight, I knew it was going to come quickly. Zayn was massaging Harry's feet, something we learnt he really likes after he got hard after we tickled his feet one day, while I stroke my hand up and down his erection and use my other hand to play with his tight balls. Harry's hands were splashing in the water, making a mess and neither of us tell him to stop, because I don't think he has much control over it. His crying had got louder and he's thrusting up to meet my hand. His bum is rubbing over my crotch, and I can't help but get hard. Not that I think of Harry in a sexual way, at all, he's my baby boy, but him rubbing against me made it inevitable. Zayn would have to take care of it when Harry's asleep. 

"Dada!" Harry near screams, and he's thrashing around more as much as normal, only this time he's in water so the whole bathroom is wet. Zayn and I had been praising him non stop the whole time, and I can tell hes getting close. "Dada baby boy, that's you isn't it sweetie?" I mumble quietly to him. He nods quickly, kicking his feet around, but to Zayns credit he's still got a grasp on them. Harry's whole body archs, and he's arched out of the water in a bridge almost. "Is baby going to have cummies?" I ask softly. Harry's thrusting into my hand desperatly and Zayn rubs his thigh. He's in another world and as we tell him how good he is, his hips stutter, he screams and comes, the pees all over himself immediately after.

After emptying the bath and rerunning it, we clean of Harry who is in a happy, blissed out quiet state and is sucking on my nipple with a smile on his lips. Once he's clean, I stand up with him still attached to my chest, and Zayn dries him off, singing to him like he likes the whole time. He only lets go of my nipple when his paci in in his lips, and I go to get dressed while Zayn changes his nappy and gets him dressed. When I come back, all that's left to do is tuck him in to bed, then give him kisses and say good night. Zayn and I both say we love him, and for the first time he says "I love you daddies" back and it makes me cry.


	11. XI

Harry POV:  
When I wake up the next day, I can hear Zayn singing softly and walking around my room. I smile and throw my teddy at him. He looks over his shoulder with a frown until he sees me giggling and smiling, and he realises that I was just having fun. “Good morning silly boy” He says, walking over and blowing raspberries on the tummy, making me laugh. “How are you feeling today? How old are you?” He asks me. I hum a little bit, thinking. “I’m a big boy I think” I tell him. He smiles and nods his head. They understand that sometimes, I just don’t feel like a baby. I still wear my nappy, and they still look after me, but I don’t talk like such a baby and they let me eat by myself.  
After I get my nappy changed and I talk to Zayn about the deal they are working on is going, and he tells me not to worry about it, but does explain it to me in simple terms. We then go down stairs to eat breakfast that Louis had made. I ask if I can have the same food as Lou and Zayn are having today and they let me like always. “Baby, we were thinking if you are feeling like a big boy today, maybe we could call your mum? Tell her that you are okay?” Louis asks softly, and look up at him, smiling a little bit. “Yeah. I’d really like that. Thank you” I say honestly. I had been thinking and worrying about her so much.  
I was worried about what I should say to her, or if she would even pick up. What if they had gone and her hurt anyway, even though I had moved away? I don’t know what I would do then. I was pacing over the living room back and forth, running my fingers through my hair. “Baby, if it’s too much, we can do it another day” Louis says. I know that they don’t want me to stress and get overwhelmed. “No, I want to, please” I say, not wanting them to change their mind. “Come here” Zayn says, gently taking my hand as I pace past him, and pulling me down to sit on his lap. He rubs my tummy in soothing little circles. “How do you think is a polite way to start?” He asks softly, and I sigh, leaning my head back against his chest. “Hi mum, it’s Harry?” I say, wondering if that was good enough. “That sounds like a good way to start” Louis says with a smile. “What do you want to say to her?” Zayn asks quietly. “That I’m okay. What do I say if she asks where I am?” I ask, looking up at them. I can’t exactly tell her I have been taken by these two men and am now living out my life as an adult baby. Louis hums softly. “Why don’t you say you are at your friends? If she wants to speak to us, we are more than happy to talk to her” Louis says, rubbing my leg softly.   
Every single question I had asked them, they had answered and I was feeling a lot calmer about the whole thing now. I knew what I was going to say, and if I got stuck, daddy was going to whisper in my ear and tell me what to say. I was sitting on the couch between Louis and Zayn, cuddled up close between them both. We had just got a clean diaper on before we started and now I was holding daddy Zayn’s phone with my home number dialled. “Are you still feeling like a big boy?” Zayn asks me gently. I wasn’t, but I didn’t want them to take this away. I had been thinking about this and worrying so much, I needed to do it now or I might die. I nod my head, and I can tell by the look daddy Lou gives me that he knows I’m not. I take my thumb out of my mouth and press the call button before they can tell me not to though.  
I count the rings and it gets to 5 and I was getting a bit teary because I thought she wasn’t going to pick up. What if she really was hurt because of me? I don’t know what I would do then. I look at my daddies for help, and Louis quietly says something about her running errands, but then the ringing stops and someone picks up. “Hello?” The voice asks, and I can’t help myself, and I start crying at the sound of her voice. The only person who had supported me and loved me no matter what, and she sounded so tired and deflated. What had I done to her? “Hello? Are you okay? Who is this?” She repeats, obviously being able to hear my sniffle and Daddy Zayn puts a pacifier in my mouth so I can suck on it and try to calm down.  
Louis POV:

Zayn and I both knew that Harry was going back down into his headspace again, even if he was trying his best to fight against it. This was only confirmed as he burst into tears as soon as he heard his mother’s voice. I frown softly, instantly wrapping my arms around my baby as Zayn put his paci in. It must be so overwhelming for him. I know he wasn’t going to talk, so I reach over to push the ‘call end’ button, but Harry whimpers and moves the phone away quickly. He still wants to talk to her. I sigh softly and look at Zayn, who just shrugs as I pull Harry onto my lap. “Uh, hey, is this Anne?” I ask, loud enough so she could hear me as I put the phone on speaker. “Yes, who is this?” She asks. Her voice sounds soft and she has the same accent as Harry. “My name is Louis” I say, and Harry is squirming around so much on my lap I’m sure she can hear it. He’s turning to face me and he’s trying to lift up my shirt. I help him before taking out his paci and he quickly starts sucking on my nipple.

“Okay, Louis. Is everything okay?” She asks, sounding understandable concerned. Someone called her and was sobbing into the phone. I would be concerned too. “I was calling because… um well, your son Harry is staying with me and my husband. He wanted to talk to you but he seems to have gotten a bit overwhelmed” I say, letting out a softly little awkward laugh at the end as I run my fingers through Harry’s hair. “Harry? Harry’s there? Was he the one crying? What are you doing to him?” She asks quickly, panicking and sounding like she’s starting to cry herself. “He’s fine, we’re not doing anything to him” I say a little bit defensively, because I wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt Harry and I was mad she thought I would. 

I takes me a while to explain to this women that Harry is fine, he’s just gotten overwhelmed. You would think as a mother, she would understand how babies get sometimes. But no, she keeps asking if I have hurt him, what I have done to him, what I want from him. She goes into another round of accusation, but Harry speaks up this time, thankfully because I was getting really mad with her. “Mum?” He asks quietly, and I move the phone closer so she can hear him. “Harry? Sweetie? Where are you? I’ll come get you right now. It’s okay darling, everything’s okay” She says softly, and as much as I don’t like the women, I can tell she cares for Harry as much as we do. “I’m fine mum” He says, and I move his head gently so his voice isn’t muffled against my chest. “Are these the men you told me about Harry? Have the hurt you?” She asks frantically. What men? I look at Zayn with a frown to see him already looking at me with the same, confused look “No, they’re not. These guys are my friends. They are really nice to me, mum. I have my own room, and they make me yummy food every night. They love me lots, mum, you don’t have to worry about them” Harry says, and he does still sound little, but Anne doesn’t seem to question it, just happy that he is okay.   
“No one’s come for you have they?” Harry asks, starting to suck on my chest again, so I have to push him back softly. He looks at me with a pout and I kiss him softly. I was trying my best not to freak out about what I was hearing. Who is trying to hurt this adorable little boy? He’s done nothing wrong. And who is trying to hurt his mother? “They have come a few times, but they see you don’t live here anymore. I told them I didn’t know where you were. They didn’t believe me…” She trails of quietly and Harry was frantically sucking on me, causing a mark. He has his eyes screwed closed like he is trying to block out the words.   
“Who are you talking about?” Zayn speaks up, sounding as mad as I am feeling. No one, and I mean no body, is going to hurt our baby. “Oh, you don’t… I’m Sorry, Harry, I thought you would have told them” She trails off softly. “It’s otay” He mumbles quietly. “It’s not okay, who are you talking about?” Zayn asks again, stricter this time. Harry and even I know not to mess with Zayn when he gets like this. “Don’t get mad at my mum, it’s not her fault” Harry frowns looking at Zayn. His jaw was clenched tight, but it relaxes a bit when he looks down at Harry. He sighs softly, taking Harry’s hand that he was offering him to hold. “Can you please tell us about it later?” He asks Harry quietly, leaning his forehead against our babies. I know he’s only trying to calm down for Harry’s sake. He had been so excited to talk to his mum, he deserved to just enjoy it after everything he’s been through. Harry nods a little bit and leans forward to give Zayn a kiss.   
The entire rest of the phone call, I wanted to just hang up so that Harry could tell us what the fuck was going on. He had never before mentioned being worried about his mothers, or his own safety, or these men that were apparently after him. Why wouldn’t he tell us that? Of course, him being here meant that Zayn and I were at risk to whoever these people were, but I couldn’t care less about that. I knew that we could keep Harry safe. I play with Harry’s hair and keep carefully pushing him away from my skin that he is trying to suck, as he talks to his mum about her job, what they have both been doing, Harry’s sister who is apparently at University and his grandparents. I am glad he could have this time to talk to Anne. I can tell she is a very caring person, and by the end of the conversation, I think she is happy that Zayn and I only have the best intentions for Harry.

Of course she doesn’t know about the exact situation in which he came to be living with us, but she doesn’t need to know that. When I whisper to Harry that it’s time to go, after they have been on the phone for three hours, Anne is sounding a lot happier than when she first picked up, and so is Harry. “Now, sweetheart, you are sure you want to stay there? Because I have no trouble at all in coming to pick you up” Anne says softy and Harry nods, and I have to remind him to speak because she can’t see him. “Yeah mum, I really like it here. Not that I don’t love living with you, I do, but I really like it here and we are both safer” He says. Anne sounds upset to be hanging up, and I don’t blame her. She hasn’t seen or heard from her son in six months. “Maybe we could make this a weekly thing” I speak up and Harry looks at me with so much gratitude, I know I’ve done that right thing. “I would love that. Thank you both for looking after Harry. If he ever needs money or anything, make sure you let me know. Or if you want to come around to say hi Harry, or I can come there” She says hopefully. “I love you so much mum” Harry says and I smile softly. “I love you too sweetheart” She says softly, before I hang up. 

“You better start talking baby boy” Zayn says.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in a general question, what would you guys think if this turned more sexual? Like a three way relationship? Maybe handjobs for daddies? Harry would still be a baby and Zayn and Lou would still be daddies, just as much as ever. I don't think they will ever have sex with Harry though. Let me know what you think in the comments xox

Zayn Pov:

Harry was still in his headspace, but I wasn't about to wait for him to be out of it before finding out why he's in danger. Harry looks up at me from where he is attached to Louis chest, his eyes a bit glassed over, how he gets sometimes. "About what?" He mumbles around Louis's nipple. We had found these pills for Lou to take, that cause lactation, even in males, and he had been taking them everyday. It wouldn't be long till he could actually feed Harry. We know he'll love that. 

Louis reaches across to cup my cheek softly, running his thumb along my cheek bone. I can't help but lean into his touch a little. I know its his way of silently telling me to take a deep breath and calm down. The last thing we need is Harry more upset and me and Louis mad. I move closer to Harry, leaning my head against Louis shoulder facing my baby. I brush his hair back gently, watching his full lips sucking on Louiss tan skin. His big green eyes were watching me closely and I feel his hand on my leg.

"About these men trying to hurt you and your mum" I say softly, my voice fall of concern. Harry shakes his head a little bit, not seeming to want to talk about it. "Darling, you know we have always told you that Daddy and I can make things better, but you have to tell us what it is first. That's one of your rules, isn't it sweet heart? Always tell daddy what's wrong?" Harry nods his head a little bit, rubbing his eyes. They're probably sore from crying so much. "I don't mean to be naughty" he says regretfully, and I shake my head softly. "You're not naughty. You're the best little boy in the world" I say, not wanting him to think we were mad at him. "You're so good Harry" Louis says softly, kissing the top of his head. "No, I mean.... Before I came here, I was naughty" he mumbles quietly against Lou's warm skin. I nod softly in understanding. "Well baby, no matter what happened, we love you so much, and you're still our best, most beautiful boy. Nothing you have done can change that" I say quietly, and he doesn't seem to believe me bit nods regardless. "No ones ever going to bead at you for telling the truth in this house. No ones going to be mad at you, full stop" Louis assures quietly.

Harry watches me quietly, then his eyes flicker up to look at Louis. He goes back to sucking at Louis, closes his eyes and starts to talk quietly. I have to concentrate to hear what he's saying because he doesn't take Louis nipple from his mouth. But I know how much comfort he gets from it, so I don't stop him.

"When I was at school, I was naughty and um... Slept with lots of boys and girls and drunk lots and went to lots of parties. I um... I did some... Some d-drugs too. I'm sorry daddy." "Its okay baby. You weren't with us then, you know better now." Louis says softly. Harry nods a little bit. "I used to like sell them too. Not really big like your work daddy, but just to people around school and at parties and things. And when I sold them, I had to give the money to this man and he would let me keep some. He was really nice and it was lots of money and I needed it because mum didn't make lots of money and I wanted to help her." "That's so kind of you baby" I say softly, trying to pick something to complement him on in this mess so he didn't go into subdrop and run away like last time. He smiles a bit and looks up at me. "Really?" He asks, a shy smile playing on his lips. "Absolutely baby. It's very thoughtful of you, I'm sure your mum really appreciated it. You're an angel Harry."

Once Harry has finished being happy about us telling him how much of a good boy he is, he continues. "So my sister, her name is Gemma, her 21st birthday was coming up and its close to my mums and I wanted to send them away for like a girls weekend thing to do girly things. So I bought them tickets to got to France and a fancy hotel spa thingy. And I used the money I made from selling to buy it. I thought the man would understand because he was so nice and I was just going to tell him to keep my share of the money I made for the next few months to pay him back. But when he found out..." He trails off, getting a bit teary. I was realising how much Harry cared for his mum and sister and I make a mental note that we have to get them together somehow. "You're doing so well Harry. I'm proud of you, you can do it. Daddy and I are right here, he can't hurt you" Louis says softly. It sounded like Harry had made an enemy in a gang though, and I knew that wasn't good. I'd do anything to protect Harry though.

"When he found out, he was so grumpy daddy" Harry whimpers quietly, shutting his eyes as he starts to cry. I want to tell him that he can stop and that we don't need to know the rest, but we do so we can keep him safe. I hold his hand tight and press kisses all over it. "He stopped giving me drugs which meant I had nothing to sell and I couldn't get any money to pay him back. He took my car and robbed my house and took everything. He took more stuff than what I owed him, but he said he wanted cash from me, then he'd leave me alone. I had no way of making money, and my family was already struggling so I had to drop out of uni so Gemma could keep going. They would keep coming around my house and I came home one day with one of them in my house, screaming at my mum with a knife in his hand. That's the night I left because I knew no one was safe with me there" he finishes quietly and all three of us are in tears. 

Harry was very clingy for the rest of the day, but we both enjoy cuddly Harry so we don't mind. He must be so scared, so we do everything we can to keep his mind of everything for the rest of the day. Louis and I had instantly agreed when Harry was in the bathroom that we would pay off his debt to whoever these people were. Only trouble is we didn't know how much it was or who they were. Harry had said as time went on, they demanded more money, so it was better to pay sooner than later. We didn't tell Harry this plan, because he's got to much pride to let us pay it off for him and he would feel bad if he knew.

Louis was cooking dinner now, and I was on the couch with Harry sitting in my lap, straddling me. He was only in his diaper and I was ready a story to him, his teddy clutched in his hand. We had originally gotten him story books to read, but out little Harry is a bit of an intellectual, so he got bored with that quickly. I was reading him Pride and Prejudice now, and he was enjoying it a lot more. As I turn the page, Harry takes the opportunity to bend down and kiss me. I smile softly and go to pull away, but his hand moves to cup my cheek. This isn't a normal little kiss we share with Harry, he was trying to make it more passionate. We had a rule that Harry wasn't to have anything to do with our sexual pleasure, so I pull away, much to Harrys dislike.

"What are you doing?" I ask, only making him frown more with the tone of my voice. I was just surprised hed done it. He blushes and looks down, moving to get off my lap. I realise he is feeling rejected which is something I never want Harry to feel, so I lean forward and kiss him again softly, placing my hand on his bum so he can't shuffle away. "I'm not angry, I just don't know where that came from" I explain quietly to him. "I love your kisses Harry" I add, just to make sure he knows. Harry shrugs His shoulders, still all shy. "You want big boy kisses? I'm a married man Harry" I tease him softly, tickiling his tummy. He just leans forward and hides his head in my shoulder. "Can't help if you'd don't tell me" I whisper quietly to him, rubbing my back. 

 

"Just wanted to kiss like they were in the book", he mumbles quietly, but I can hear he's almost crying. I know its been an upsetting day for him already, so I let it go, pretending I believe him, but making a mental note to ask him tomorrow. "I'm sorry baby, you just took me by surprise" I say softly. He nods a little bit, and I carefully pull his face out, holding it between my hands. I kiss him again softly, kissing him for longer than usual . I do pull away when he starts to involve his younger though. I don't know what's gotten into him. "Did the book get your princess parts all happy?" I ask him quietly, leaning my forehead against his. I know its more than that, but I just need to get his mind off kissing me. 

He bites his lip and nods a bit, and I reach down to cup him through his nappy, finding that he is indeed hard. "Maybe we'll have to get another book if this is going to happen" I tell him softly with a smile. He shakes his head quickly. "No, I like this book" he says quickly. I nod softly, knowing he did enjoy it. He had been asking me so many questions about it, it was adorable. "Do you wanna wait till play time, or take care of this now?" I ask and Harry has said "now" before I'm even finished speaking. I nod softly and undo the tabs on the side of his nappy.

Harry knew the rules about when he had to work for it and when he was given it, so starts to move his prick against my leg straight away. Harry's favourite cartoon had just come on tv though, so he was trying to watch it over his shoulder. "Harry" I laugh softly, smiling at his attempt at multitasking. "We can do this later" I say, runningy fingers carefully along a vein. He shakes his head quickly. "Okay mister, lay down on your tummy" I tell him. He lays across the couch, his head resting in my lap. I place one of the pillows and his teddy under his crotch, and he moves his hips against them as he watches Ben 10. I rest one hand on his little bottom and let the other one run through his hair.


	13. XIII

Louis POV:

Zayn had told me about Harry trying to kiss him, as if he thought that I would be jealous or mad. I wasn't, of course, because those sorts of things just don't count with our Harry. We hadn't talked about it last night because it had already been such a big day for him, and he was already crying from exhaustion as it for closer to bed time. Today however, we both decided we were going to talk to him about it. 

We both had decided today was a day dedicated to Harry, so we had gotten up early to check emails and do some work before he woke up. He likes to sleep in, so we had both gotten a good amount of work done before I heard him rustling around in the baby monitor. I walk out to the hall just as Zayn does, and he smiles at me. We share a kiss before walking to Harrys nursery hand in hand.

Our baby was stretching out, but looks up with a smile as soon as the door open. "Daddies!" He says happily, sitting up in his crib, revealing his teddy bear onsie he had on. "Good morning my little Prince" I say softly, leaning over the railing to give him a kiss before lowering it. Zayn gives him a hug and a kiss too before I pick him up and take him to the change table.

Harry was babbiling on about a dream he had last night, where he and his teddy went to a farm, and everything he saw there. I find it adorable how he even dreams like a baby when he's in his head space. We don't interupt, instead ask him questions about it so he knows that we are listening and that we care. We care about every word that leaves Harry's mouth.

Once he is finished, he said he wanted a cuddly movie day, so we got him dressed in a pretty dress with flowers on it that he had picked out, and tied his hair in pig tails on either side of his head. He was so cute. Now we were all laying in mime and Zayns bed as Harry drunk his strawberry milk from a bottle. "Baby" I start softly, rubbing his tummy how he likes. He hums and looks up towards me. "Daddy told me about your kisses yesterday" I say softly, and he looks at Zayn before removing the bottle. "I didn't mean to make you mad or anything, its not his fault, I won't do it again, I'm sorry" he says quietly. He was trying to defend Zayn because he thought I was mad. Zayn kisses Harry's shoulder and I hear him mumble "I love you" quietly to him. "I'm not mad princess. We just wanted to know why you did it?" I confirm softly. 

Harry was embarrassed and didn't want to say anything for a long time. We have to put him in a quick time out, only leaving him there for 10 minutes, but he cries regardless. When the 10 minutes is up, we both go to where we had sit him in the corner of the room and he crawls into my lap and hugs me tight straight away. Putting him in time out seems to upset him less, and he still learns his lesson. Harry doesn't like to be away from us at all. We think he gets anxiety, so even when he is in time out, we stay in the same room, only a few meters away. He just needs the time to quietly refelt, calm down and think and when we come back to get him, he always seems to have organised his thoughts so he can communicate them to us. Sometimes they just get jumbled in his mind. 

After he apologized a few times over and we assure him that he's forgiven, that he is a good girl and that we aren't angry, I ask again why he kissed Zayn that way. "I guess... I know I'm just a baby and you are my daddies, but... I want someone to love me in a boyfriend way. I love you both so much and I want you to be my daddies more than anything but I just... I'm lonely without that sort of love I guess" he mumbles quietly. I look at Zayn, not sure how to take this. Him and I had never discussed this. When we had been planning on taking Harry in, it was always to be our baby. Never to be like a boyfriend. I loved Zayn with all my heart. I don't know if I could love someone else like that.

"Baby, daddy and I are married" Zayn says quietly , obviously thinking the same thing I am. "I know. I didn't want to ruin that, god no, not ever. If you think it would, then I'll just forget it" Harry says softly, his headspace obviously slipping. He hasn't gone down for multiple days in a while, so I knew there would be a big drop coming soon. "So what would you like to change?" I ask Harry softly, biting my lip and watching Zayn who had taken my hand. "Not much. I just want kisses. And maybe I could get to... I don't know, maybe make you guys feel good sometimes. " "We're not having sex with you Harry, I'm sorry baby. We're not doing that" Zayn says softly. I nod a little in agreement. That was for my husband only. "I didn't mean that" Harry says quietly. "I just... Maybe I could just touch. Maybe in play time, while you touch me I could touch you too?" He says with a deep blush. I look at Zayn and he was already looking at me. He nods towards the hall. "Baby, daddy and I are just going to go talk for a second. " I say softly, lifting him up and making him frown. "If you don't want to, its fine" he says quietly, looking between us. Zayn gives him a soft smile and a little kiss. "You trust that daddy and I will always do what's best for you?" He asks softly. Harry nods as I lay him on the bed, tucking him under the covers and starting the movies so he could watch. 

"He just wants more love basically" Zayn whisper to me out in the hall and I nod, playing with his fingers. We had been in a quiet conversation for about 5 minutes now, rushing because we knew how Harry got. "I don't mind doing it. But, our marriage comes first. We got to promise to tell each other if we aren't comfortable" I say quietly and Zayn nods, holding out his pinky to me. 

After telling Harry that we would do it, but explaining to him that the stability of our family was most important, meaning that if anyone didn't like it, it stopped, no questions or complaints. He agreed and seemed very happy, thanking us both and saying that he loved us. It didn't change much through they day, and I think everyone was too scared to make the first move. When I was cooking dinner through, Harry sitting on the counter next to me, taking little taste tests as he did, I felt Zayn wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek softly. "What are my boys doing?" He asks quietly, kissing down my neck making me smile softly. "Just cooking dinner babe. It should be ready soon" I tell him, reaching back to cup his cheek gently as I stir the pot with my other hand. "Look at him watching" Zayn whispers to me, and I look up. Sure enough, Harry is looking at us, sucking on his paci faster than normal.

"Doesn't daddy look so kissable baby?" Zayn says to Harry. He looks between the two of us, then at my lips before nodding slowly and cautiously. I give him a small smile to quietly tell him that it's okay, and reach out to turn off the stove so nothing burns as this happens. "Our little boy looks so good sitting there, doesn't he?" Zayn asks me now. "I'm a girl" Harry mumbles with a pout. "Sorry baby" Zayns says softly. I know he means it and probably feels bad for the slip up. "Good girl for correcting daddy about that" I say softly, because I know its scary for him to admit he's a little girl. Sometimes we don't even realize, he just decides. 

I go back to cooking, and notice that it goes quite quiet. I look over to Zayn and Harry kissing, slowly but I can tell Harry is really enjoying it. I wasn't sure how I was going to feel about it, but watching them both, it felt right. I little, pleasurable noise falls from Harry's lips, and I smile softly. I watch as it progresses, getting more and more heated. I can see their tongues working together between their mouths as they kiss, and fuck me, its pretty hot. I clear my throat a little bit, and they both pull away quickly to look at me. "Dinners ready" I say to them both, giving them a smile. 

We sat on the sofa after dinner, Harry and I cuddiling as Zayn did the dishes. "You were okay with before?" Harry asks softly. I look over at him and give him a smile, brushing back his hair. "You don't need to worry about me" I say softly to him. Zayn was stricter about speaking to Harry like he was little, even when he wasn't, but sometimes Harry and I would have quiet little conversations when he wasn't little, where we would just talk. I liked it, and he liked it. Little did I know Zayn and Harry did the same thing when I wasn't around. "You know I do though" he says quietly, making me nod. "I know you do, but you shouldn't. You're just to lovely" I say with a smile. 

"How did you feel about talking to your mum?" I ask him, and he sighs softly, which almost makes me regret bringing it up. "It was amazing getting to talk to her. I don't like that they've been over there bugging her though" he says. "I bet. They haven't hurt her though remember. I doubt they will, they're probably just one of those groups that are all bark, no bite" I tell him, hoping I was right. He nods a bit. "What if they find me here?" He asks me quietly. I sigh softly, knowing that he had obviously been worrying. "We wouldn't let them hurt you" I say, confident that it's true. "I dont want to put you and Z in the same position as I did mum though" he sighs, rubbing his forehead. He looks stressed. 

"You haven't been going under for long because you're stressing so much about this. Is that right?'" I ask him softly after we had been talking about it for another 10 minutes. He nods a bit, looking over at me again. We were sitting close on the couch, both of us resting our heads on the pillows and facing each other. "Its not that I don't want to" he sighs softly and I nod a bit. I try to think of something we could do to keep him under, so he could avoid all this stress for him. The whole point of him being here in the first place was so he didn't need to make so many decisions. So he could just disconnect. I think once the tablets I am taking kick in, it should help. The box said about 4 days. "How about I go and get you a bottle and we see if we can get you to go down a bit for the night at least" I say softly. "Please" he says quietly. 

 

It takes 2 bottles of warm milk and me pressing on Harry's bladder to make him use his diaper before he fianlly starts to slip down into his headspace again. As we were watching TV, Harry laying on my lap, I hear a loud clap of thunder outside, a flash of lightening and then the whole house gets dark. Zayn curses quietly, and Harry starts to cry immediately. I almost wish I hadn't gotten him to go back down into his head space. Almost. "Hey, you're safe little one" I say softly, blindly wrappingy arms around him and pulling him to sit on my lap. Every time the thunder rolls through the house, Harry starts to cry louder. He's shaking in my arms. "The whole roads not got power" Zayn replies, walking back to sit next to us, his hair wet from the rain outside. It's nearly pitch back, and I know Harry hates the dark.

We had made our way into the nursery now. Harry was still beside himself, crying non stop. He was curled up in my lap, and we had a few candles going around the room for some light. His eyes were closed as tight as he could get, and I knew we had to distract him somehow. We had already had play time. It distracted him for about 30 seconds, and he sobbed as he came. We were hoping he would just cry himself out eventually since nothing else was working. It was approaching 1am and I knew he was going to be really grumpy tomorrow. I watch as Zayn seems to get an idea, and he leans down, whispering it to Harry. When he pulls away, Harry smiles a little bit and nods his head.

I was unaware of what was going on and Zayn only gives me a wink in the dim light, taking Harry's paci when he gives it to him. Next thing I feel is Harry's fingers undoing my jeans, and pulling them down. "Baby girl, what are you doing?" I ask him softly, running my hand through his hair. "Daddy be my binky" he says with an innocent smile. I lift my hips slightly, before Harry takes my boxers and pulls those down too and rests his head back on my lap. He carefully runs his hand up my length as I watch in shock. He moves it to his lips and takes the tip between his lips. He starts to suck, actually suck, just like he would his paci. And it feels incredible.

He sucks and sucks, never going past the tip and its driving me insane. He finally looks relaxed though, and I don't have the heart to stop that when he had been crying all night. I look up at Zayn, somewhat desperate at this point, and I know he could tell, and he was watching me. Finally, after about 7 years, Harry falls asleep. I slip out from underneath him as carefully as I could and quickly go to Zayn so he can finish me off


	14. XIV

Louis POV:

We let Harry sleep in as late as he wants the next day, which is helpful because we can again both get work done before he wakes up. It seems to be working, even if it means less sleep from Zayn and I. We wake up around 4 am, get emails sent and work done, and continue through to around 11 or 12 when Harry wakes up. It means we get a full day of work, and a full day of Harry, but we both agree it is worth it. Having both of us around seems to help him relax. Eventually, we'll have to go back to normal, but just while Harry is struggling with his head space, we will stick to this. 

Harry wakes up around 11.30, and I know he's up because I hear him calling us. Zayn and I both come out of our offices and go to meet him. When we do, his eyes are a bit puffy from so much crying last night, but he seems happy today, and was trying to do a rolly-pooly by the looks of it. I guess he's still in his head space, which is good for everyone. He has started to rely on it a lot more, and even prefers to be in it sometimes. We are so glad he is seeing it how we do now, and every second we are so thankful for our baby.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asks with a laugh, patting Harry's bum that was poking up in the air. He glances up at us with a giggle and falls onto his side laughing. He's adorable. "I had a dream I was in the circus daddy, and I was just practicing my tricks" He tells us with a big smile. So. Adorable. I can't help but laugh softly and a take down the side of the crib, tickling his tummy. "Maybe after breakfast if it's not to muddy, we can go out to the backyard to practice?" I suggest, and he nods quickly. Harry hasn't been out to the back yard yet, since it has been raining and snowing a lot, or just too cold for a baby boy, but after last night's storm, the weather has really cleared up. He had asked me so many times if he could go out and play there. His eyes go wide and he nods his head so quickly, I'm worried he's going to hurt himself. "Yes please daddy!"

After having breakfast, and going through the morning teeth brush, nappy changing, hair brushing and all the rest, we get Harry dressed up in his warmest clothes, so he won't get a chill while we are playing outside. He's got so much clothes on, he almost looks like a marshmallow. "I'm ready now, can we please go" Harry whines, pouting at Zayn as he settles a beanie over his head. "Okay, okay" He chuckles, putting some mittens on his hands. "All done" He says, happy that Harry wouldn't get cold now. 

Out the back, there were still little puddles everywhere, but there was grass under the big tree we had that had managed to avoid all the rain and snow, so was pristine for playing on. I knew both of our neighbours worked through the day, so we weren't too worried about them seeing Harry out here, not doubt squealing and giggling. We had a pool, which I knew Harry was going to absolutely love in summer. We weren't sure how long we would keep Harry with us, but I couldn't see him going any time soon. Harry runs with me to the tree, and plops down with a big smile, rolling in the grass happily. Like I had predicted, there was lots of squealing and giggling. 

Harry was trying his best to do a roll like he wanted to, but he seemed to be struggling a lot, probably due to all the clothes and diaper he had on. he looks at me with a frown, giving up. "Let me help" I tell him, and he smiles again, agreeing. He gets up as far as he can, with his bum high in the air, then, i hold onto him and carefully push him the rest of the way over, much to his delight. "Again, again, again" he says, getting into the position again. 

After lots of rolls, tight rope walking (walking along the edge of the garden), Lion taming (Harry trying to pat the cat that lives nest door, that he jumped into the back yard) and a very careful trapeze act (climbing the tree), it was mid afternoon, since Harry had woken up so late. As we go inside to eat some lunch, which are muffins that Zayn had made since he had gone inside, saying that its too cold. Harry asks if he can feed himself, and I know that's the first sign he's coming out of his headspace. "Almost lasted a whole day baby, its getting better" Zayn says softly, kissing his forehead and handing him his muffin. "I want to stay for longer" He whispered with sad eyes, looking at Zayn who nods softly. "I know. You're a good boy Harry, I know you are trying so hard" he replies. Harry loves the praise, and smiles softly, nodding a bit. 

"How about a bath love, you're all dirty" I suggest once he has finished eating. Harry's hands shake a lot, we think it's because he was so stressed with being on the streets for so long, so when he does feed himself, there's always lots of crumbs. He's always embarrassed by it and sweeps them into his hands and then takes them to the bin. I help him wash his hands afterwards, and he nods in agreement as we walk up to his room. I know he's so stressed, and I can even feel how tight his muscles are as I rest my hand on his back. In his room, he gets undressed, and starts to head to the bathroom, but I stop him, sitting on the side of his crib. "Lay over my lap please babe" I say, holding his hands. I see his eyes fill with a mix of stress and confusion, and he tries to pull his hand from mine. "What? Why? I didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry. Is it because I'm not little? I'm s..." He pleads quickly. I was confused about why he got so scared, before I realised he thought he was going to get spanked. "Woah, woah, Harry, baby, look at daddy" I say softly, standing up and quickly making my way to where he was hiding in a corner, cupping his cheeks. "I didn't do anything wrong" He whimpers, looking at me with big scared eyes. "Shhh, I know you didn't. You're such a good boy. So good, always so perfect" I coo softly, leaning my forehead against his. "I wasn't going to spank you. We don't spank babies in this house anymore, do we? I'm sorry to scare you, I should have explained. I was going to give you a massage baby" I talk softly to him, looking into his eyes. I can see him calming down slowly, and starting to relax. "I'm sorry" He says quietly again, and I smile softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry Harry, that was my fault. I'm sorry for scaring you" I apologize softly, and he nods softly, giving me a kiss. 

Harry was laying over my lap now, a lot more relaxed as I massage his back, working out the knots. "That feels so good" He says wit a soft smile, letting his cheek lay against the pillow. "You're so tense darling" I say softly, moving to another spot. I think I might have to do this every day so that he doesn't get like this again. I can tell it is relaxing him too. I massage him for about half an hour, and I think he's asleep, until I stop and he whines softly. "Loooouuu" I laugh softly and lean down to kiss his shoulder. "That's daddy Lou to you, Harold" I say with a smile, making him open one of his eyes to look up at me. "Dadddddy" He whines instead with a smirk, and I laugh softly, kissing his cheek. "I love you. We gotta go have a bath though" I say, tapping his bottom so he'll get up. 

In the bath, I had washed Harry, and now he was just leaning against my chest as I held him close to me. I wasn't originally going to get in the bath too, but Harry had insisted, and who was I to turn him down? We were just sitting quietly, Harry listening to my heart beating. I was rubbing his back softly, whispering to him about how beautiful he was, how love he was, and how we were so happy to have him. I knew it helped him slot, becauses he sometimes worried he was a burden on us. He turns to me with a soft smile, cups my cheek and then kisses me. I remember what he had said about feeling lonely without a relationship, and I wrap my arms around him, laying down to lean against the tub and bringing him with me, covering us both is warm water. "I love you so much Harry" I whisper to him, my lips brushing over his. "If daddy Z and I could marry you, we would in a heart beat" I tell him softly, making him look up at me with so much love. "Really?" he asks, and I nod instantly. "Love you. Whether baby Harry or grown up Harry, we love you so much. You made me feel so good last night Harry. Do you remember what happened?" I ask him quietly, making him nod. "I sucked on daddy" he says quietly with a blush. "You did, and it felt so good Harry. So talented with your mouth, daddy's a bit jealous of your paci" I tell him, making him giggle softly and smile. 

When I go to get out of the bath tub, the ground is a bit wet because I accidently made Harry hard so then had to let him cum. Of course he thrashed around like always, and now the floor is a mess. I get out first so I can help Harry out, except as soon as my foot touches the tiled floor, I slip, hitting my head against the side of the basin. I probably let out a swear word, but I can't be sure because all I can focus on is the pain, and there is a lot of it. My vision is black around the edges and what I can see is blurry with black dots over it. Before I can think of what I should do, I can hear voices that I can't make out, and then someone picking me up. I can't fight it, and was limp in Zayn's arms as he walks somewhere with me carefully but quickly. It's only when I make out the door to Zayn's office that I realise I'm not in Zayn's arms at all, but in Harry's.

Zayn POV:

I was sitting in my office, quickly finishing off a document while Louis and Harry were having a bath. We would often do this. One of us distract Harry, so the other can sneak off and do some work. I was interrupted though as the doors to my office are opened and Harry walks in holding Louis, both of them completely naked. "Baby, what are you..." I start to ask, but Harry cuts me off. "He slipped and hit his head. It's bleeding and he's like, barely conscious" he says quickly. I stand up quickly, coming over to him and cupping his cheek, seeing Louis's eyes were only half open and dropping shut. "Shit. Fuck, shit. It's okay Lou, everything's okay, you'll be fine. We just gotta um... Shit, what do we do?" I rambled a bit, holding a cloth to the bleeding part of my poor husband's head. "Call an ambulance" I hear a deep voice say, and I look up to see Harry, whose carefully laying Louis's limp body down on the couch. He is obviously not in his headspace, thank god. At the moment, he's thinking more clearly than I am. He's crouched down next to Louis, holding the rag to his head and talking softly through his tears. I'm so fucking proud of him. I must say it outloud because he turns to look at me. "Daddy, call the ambulance" He repeats to me. I never thought I would be taking orders from Harry, but I snap out of it and quickly call the ambulance.

When I had gotten back from calling the paramedics, I had managed to get over the shock of it all. I come quickly back to Harry, who was obviously very scared but trying his best to be brave for Louis. "I'm here now baby. I'm so proud of you" I say softly, kneeling down next to him and he attacks me in a hug, crying into my shoulder. I hold Louis's hand as I hug Harry until I pull back. "I need you to listen closely to me, can you do that for me?" I ask softly, cupping his cheek with my hand that wasn't clasping Louis. "YEs daddy" He says with a quick nod. "Good boy. I want you to go to daddy's room and put on some of the clothes from my closet. You won't have a diaper on, so I'll need you to do your best to hold it, but if you need to go, tell me and we can sort it out. Once you are dressed like a big boy, can you please close the door to your room? Did you get all that?" I ask, and he nods, kissing me. He was about to run off, but stops and turns back, leaning down and kissing Louis forehead, and saying "I love you daddy." Just to prove what an amazing daddy Louis is, he manages a small hum back.

When Harry returns, he's dressed in jeans and a t shirt, and he assures me he's closed off the nursery and says he even cleaned up the water from the bathroom. I had thrown a blanket over Louis, and when there's a knock on the door, I run down to answer it, letting in the paramedics. Harry is reluctant to let go of Louis, even when the start to transfer his limp body onto a stretcher. "You need to let go of daddy so the nice people can help him" I whisper to Harry, making sure no one else can hear. Eventually, he does let go, and I am left holding a sobbing Harry, crying myself as my husband is rushed to hospital


	15. XV

Zayn POV:

After Louis was taken away from us, Harry went under and has stayed there. It all got too much for him. This is what we had been aiming for. For him to be able to stay down for a long time, but he's just been crying, all but non stop. I' not mad of course, not at all, but it's upsetting to see him in this state. He has slept in bed with me both nights, after crying far too late. I also wanted someone to be with me, so he can't take all the blame for that one. It's been 2 nights and one full day since Louis was taken away. We hadn't gone to see him yesterday, because I can't take Harry out like this, especially when Louis is in a fragile state. I just want to see Louis.

After much negotiation with Louis over the phone, he had agreed to let Harry and I come in and see him. He thinks he might be let to go home today anyway, but I really don't think Harry can wait any longer. I can't either. This is how I ended up getting Harry dressed into some of my clothes, his diaper underneath and his paci in, and how we ended up sitting in the car outside the hospital, Harry in the back watching all the people and sucking his paci quickly. Or binky, as he likes to call it. I get out of the car and come to the back, sliding in next to him. He takes my hands before I can even offer them, and looks at me with his big green eyes. "Daddy's in there?" He asks around the plastic in his mouth, and I nod, taking it out and putting it in my pocket. "Yeah baby. We gotta walk in there, and I really, really need you to be a good boy. Hold tight onto my hand and don't talk to strangers. Talk to me as much as you need though" I say quietly. He nods at everything I say, and I lean over to give him a kiss, telling him that I love him.

The walk through the sterile halls of the hospitals go well. Harry holds tight to my hand, and we take the stairs because he is afraid of being in the tight little space of the elevator. He counts every stair as we climb to the seventh floor, happily telling me there were 94 when we get to our door. Louis had text me the number of the room so that I wouldn't have to ask, and soon enough we reach it. "Baby, daddy is very sore, so you have to be very gentle" I tell him quietly, brushing back a piece of his hair that had escaped. He had asked me to put his hair in a bun, so he could be "pretty for daddy Lou" when he saw him again. He nods quickly, just wanting to go in. I knock softly on the door, holding Harry's hand tightly of course, before opening it and stepping in, shutting the door behind us . The time it has taken me to shut the door and turn back around, Harry is already in Louis arms.

It doesn't take long for Harry to start crying again, and I quickly get his paci from my pocket, running it under some water from the basin in Lou's room, before holding it to Harry's lips. He takes it in quickly, sucking quickly and his eyes slowly drift shut as he slowly calms down. I rub his back softly, and guide him to sit down in the chair next to the bed. "Hey baby" I whisper softly to louis, leaning down to kiss Louis softly. "I missed you so much" he mumbles quietly against my lips. "You scared the shit out of me" I laugh softly, carefully turning his head so I can see the bandage. "I'm fine really. I'm sorry to scare you though" He says quietly. We talk in whispers so not to worry Harry, as he tells me about what the doctors have said. He says everything is fine, they just want to keep an eye on him as a few more test results come in. 

Harry comes out of his daze soon, his eyes slowly opening again. Sometimes when he gets really stressed out, he just completely zones out to everything, and just sits quietly with his eyes closed and sucks his paci. I think he goes further into his headspace, becomes a real baby who doesn't have to think, doesn't have to do anything. "You're back baby" Louis says softly with a smile when he sees Harry's confused blinks. Harry looks at him and remembers where he is, quickly standing up and coming to stand by us again. He very carefully gets in bed next to Louis, and under the covers, glancing at me every so often to check that he is being careful enough. He is moving so carefully and being so gentle. He cares so much for Louis, anyone can see it. When he's under the covers, I help him tuck himself in, before he's pulling at Louis gown, trying to get it up. "Baby, let me undo it from up here" Louis says softly, knowing what he wants. Harry frowns softly and looks at him confused before he sees the hospital gown is tied on Louis shoulders.

I have to help Harry get them untied, and he keeps a hold of my hand after that. Once the gown is free on one shoulder, like a real life nursing bra, Harry moves his head to Louis nipple and starts to suck. His eyes watch me, and I can tell how relaxed he is feeling. He sucks softly, his nose pressed to Louis's warm skin until suddenly his eyes go wide and he sits up quickly, looking between Louis and I in shock and confusion. Of course Lou and I both knew this was going to happen. The pills we had bought that induce male lactation had started to work yesterday. "What happened baby?" Louis asks a very shocked Harry with a knowing smile. "Milk from dada?" he asks in confusion. I can tell by his words that he has plummeted even further down in his headspace just from that taste. "Try again baby" I encourage him softly. He doesn't need to be told twice, and he leans down, sucking on Louis nipple again. He apparently receives another mouthful, because he moans in contents and continues to suckle Louis, looking completely at peace.

Everything was going great, and Harry had silent tears falling from his eyes as he drunk his milk. Harry's a baby, now more so than ever, and we know that everything he is feeling right now is too complex for a baby. We don't worry about the tears, because that's just what babies do sometimes. He was still clutching my hand, and I was stroking his cheek carefully as Louis and I both tell him how much of a good boy he was. My heart all but stops though as the door opens and someone walks in. I try to pull the covers up to hide what is going on, and Louis tries to push Harry off. The poor baby is in a whole different world though. He doesn't hear the nurse saying "How's it going Mr Mal... Oh." He doesn't see her staring at us, and he doesn't see how terrified Louis and I both must look.

The nurse, she looked young, probably in her early twenties. She was petite, and small, with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She looked so tired and stressed out of her mind, and like this was the last thing she needed to deal with right now. We were all frozen in place, and the only sound was Harry suckiling, unaware. "I'm sorry" She says after a long silence of us all just looking at each other. "It's okay, sorry you had to walk in on this"I speak up, because I know Louis and I know he won't in this situation. Harry mumbles something quietly, asking who I was talking to I think, and Louis leans down to whisper to him quietly. I can't hear what he says, but I bet it's something along the lines of 'nothing to worry about baby boy.' Sure enough, he goes back to sucking. "A-are you..." She starts to ask in shock, glancing at the door. I think she's going to tell on us for a second, but to my surprise, she just locks the door. What I don't expect even more so, is for her to burst into tears.

I look at Louis, who looks at me with a frown, and nods towards the crying girl,obviously telling me to get up and do something. I try to protest silently with my eyes, but he gives me That Look, and I sigh, standing up. I don't know what I am meant to do here. I walk over to her cautiously, laying my hand softly on her back. "Are you okay? We're sorry we gave you such a fright" I say awkwardly. I wasn't going to apologize for Harry, because he hadn't done anything wrong, but I would apologize she walked in on it. I was aware what we did was thought as disgusting by many people. "Are you h-his daddies?" She asks quietly in a whisper, looking up at me with those big blue eyes. She looked scared and stressed and exhausted. I nod my head cautiously, not feeling like I should lie to this girl. Before I can even realise what's going on, she's wrapped around me in a hug. I frown softly, looking at Louis over her shoulder who just shrugs.

I hug the small girl back, feeling like she just needed a hug. She didn't seem disgusted that I confirmed we were Harry's daddies. I'm surprised she even knew about it. I rub her back softly, and I can feel something in her pocket pressing into me. I pull back from her, and she's suddenly too shy to even look at me. I am very curious about this girl, and I frown softly, reaching into her pocket. What I feel, I recognise straight away, and give her a soft little smile. "You're a baby?" I ask her softly, pulling out the pacifier from her pocket. She was still crying, and doesn't reply. When I lift the paci to her lips, after a few seconds of hesitation, she takes it in. "Oh, sweetheart" I coo softly, because the poor girl shouldn't be here like this. Louis must be watching, because I hear him ask "where is your mummy or daddy?" softly, and I guide the girl over to sit in the chair next to bed. Harry was watching her now, not sure what was going on, but I know he hated to see people upset. "Daddy's at work" She says quietly, and my heart breaks a bit for the girl. I'm glad we don't have to risk this happening to Harry. She's obviously gone into her headspace without him around. 

Luckily we always had a baby bag that we carried around because of Harry, so we were able to set the girl, Rosie, up with some toys to play with, which seemed to help her relax. Louis and I were having a whispered discussion about what we should do, and Harry was looking between both of us as we whispered. "Ask for her phone, and call her daddy and tell him he needs to come and get her. People are going to get suspicious if she's missing for too much longer." Louis whispers softly to me. I nod a bit and go to sit by Rosie. "Rosie Posie" I say softly, making her giggle and clap happily. I feel like she's a very good girl. The daddy baby community is small, but I know anyother daddy or mummy would do all they could to help Harry if they found him like this. "Can I please see your phone? I want to talk to your daddy" I say softly. She nods softly and takes her phone from her pocket, handing it to me.

It's not hard to find who it is I am meant to talk to. The contact that says 'Daddy' followed by three hearts is obviously the man I am looking for. I press call and hold the phone to my ear, hoping he's going to pick up. "Hello, Niall Horan speaking" He says, and I my head almost falls off because I know who he is. Niall works in my office as the public relations. This is awkward. "Uh, Niall. Hi. This is um, this is Zayn Malik" I say, biting my lip and mouthing 'It's Niall Horan' to Louis, whose face probably looks like mine did when I found out. Harry looks up at Louis and whispers something, probably asking who he was. "Zayn, what can I do for you? How's the deal going?" He asks in his classic happy voice. "Yeah, its good thank you. I'm not actually calling about work. I'm calling because um, I'm with Rosie and she's not too happy" I say, looking at the poor girl. "What do you mean?" He asks slowly, clearly being cautious. "I mean she's asking for the daddy Niall" I say, deciding not to beat around the bush anymore. "What? Oh my god. I'm sorry" he says quickly, very embarrassed. "It's fine. Really. We're at the hospital. Louis's here too and we've got our baby here too. We're fine about it, don't worry" I say, so he's not so embarrassed. "You and..." He mumbles, thinking about it as he obviously realises what I'm saying. "Can I speak to Rosie please? Thank you for calling Zayn, I'll be there soon." He says, as I can hear him grabbing his stuff.


	16. XVI

Zayn POV: 

To say Niall coming in was one of the most awkward experiences of my entire life was understatement. Louis had quietly explained to Harry that he could have more to drink later, and he seemed to understand, so was just laying next to Louis now, sucking on his paci. I playing dollies with Rosie, and she asked me about 4 times to change her. I hate the idea of the poor girl getting a rash, but if I were in Nialls position, I don't think I would like the idea of someone changing my babies diaper. There's soon a soft knock on the door, and I recognise the Irish accent calling "Zayn?" From outside. "Daddy?" Rosie asks, looking around for where the voice came from. I go to answer the door and Niall smiles at me awkwardly before walking inside. His face softens as soon as he sees Rosie through. "Hey baby girl" he says softly, walking over and kneeling in front of her. I go back to Louis, hoping to give them some privacy. 

It takes about 20 minutes, but Niall manages to slowly bring her up from her headspace, to a level that they can walk through the hospital without any questions. He uses one of Harry's nappy to change her, and when he's ready to go, he comes over to see us. "Thank you so much boys, I don't know what we would have done without you" he says genuinely, and we both give him smiles and tell him it's okay, that any other carer would have done the same. "And whose this beautiful little boy you've got here?" He asks softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair carefully, making our baby giggle. "Tell him your name sweetie" I whisper softly to him, rubbing his back. "I'm Hawwy" he says happily around his paci. "Well Harry, thank you for sharing your daddies for a little while. You're a very kind boy" Niall praises him. Harry loves praise, no matter who it comes from, and he proves this by blushing and smiling widely. Louis and I both give little Rosie hugs and tell her how brave she is, before they finally leave. 

Louis had been told he was allowed to go home later that day, but was told he was to take it easy for a few days. He had also really hurt his foot when he fell, so he wasn't allowed to walk around much. Louis was always a ball of energy, so this annoied him to know end of course. 

Louis PoV:

I was sitting on the couch after dinner, since that was pretty much all I was allowed to do with two such protective people around. Even with Harry in his head space, when I had tried to get the Hoover to do some cleaning early, he had been watching me with his big angel eyes. "Daddy's being naughty" he said with a pout. Anytime I tried to do anything, I was told not to. It did hurt my foot, but I wasn't paralyzed or anything. 

I was starting to get really frustrated and Harry must notice, because he comes crawling over from his toys and moves to straddle my waist, giving me a kiss. "I'm sorry for being grumpy princess" I whisper quietly to him, because I had just snapped at him for being too noisy. Harry shakes his head softly. "It's okay. I think I would be grumpy too" he says softly, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Want to make daddy happy" he says, bouncing on my lap a bit. "Careful baby" Zayn says as he comes to sit down in the living room with us both. Harry nods quickly and thinks for a second before moving to sit between my legs on the ground. He places a careful kiss to my anckle that is wrapped in the bandage, before crawling over to get his colouring pens, and drawing me a 'get better picture.'

When he is finished with his picture, he comes back to lay on the couch, resting his head on my lap. He yawns softly, and I was about to ask if he wants to go to bed, but before I can, he starts to carefully and very gently place kisses to the crotch of my pants. I look at Zayn who sure enough is already looking, and he runs his fingers carefully through Harry's hair. "Making daddy happy are you? What a sweet boy" he says softly, making Harry smile and look up at us both before going back to carefully kisses my pants.

There is basically no friction from what he was doing, but just the mere idea of it has me getting hard in my pants. Harry must feel it and gasps, looking at the buldge with wide eyes. "Daddy's willy is happy" he tells us both, and I nod a little bit. Finally something I could do. It had been a long stay in the hospital with no touching and a release would surely take of the tension from just sitting around all the time. "Why don't you take a closer look at daddys willy?" I ask softly. Harry smiles and nods enthusiastically before I help him get my pants down, as well as my boxers. Harry lays his head on my lap and just watches quietly as I get harder, courtesy of Zayn playing with my ender nipples. When my length is hard against my stomach, Harry reaches out and gently pushes it down, before letting go and watching as my cock springs back up to hit me in the stomach again. "Peak a boo!" Harry giggles, his eyes full of innocence as he repeats the action a couple times over. He's wiggiling happily ever time like its the best thing he's ever seen. "Zayn" I whisper hopefully, looking over at my husband becuase I needed to get off, but I didn't want to ruin Harrys game. "I've got you darling" he assures me softly, carefully pulling me into his lap.

Harry doesn't mind the move, just resituating himself so he can keep springing my cock in his game of peak a boo. I let myself lean back into Zayns warm chest and I close my eyes, feeling completely at home between my two boys. I trusted them both to look after me, so I let myself just relax. "Excuse me baby? May I rest my arm just here? Can you still play?" Zayn asks Harry, reaching between my legs from the front to run his thumb gently over my begging hole. I keen softly at the feeling and Zayn hushes me softly, telling me he's got me. "Ummm" Harry says in thought, giving my cock a few pings to see if it was I interrupted by Zayns reach. "That's okay daddy" he says with a nod, and I soon hear his little excited 'peak a boo!' Again. 

Zayn starts with just one finger, going in dry. I hum in content, and I know I dotn even have to speak because he knows exactly how I like everything. He almost knows me better than myself. He knows where my boundaries are, where my most sensitive spots are and where I don't like being touched. He knows everything and takes care of me so well. "Baby? Sorry to interrupt you, are you having fun?" Zayn asks Harry softly, his lips right next to my ear as he speaks. Harry looks up at us both with a smile, showing he didn't mind. "Could you please suck on my fingers? Get them nice and wet please princess." He asks

Harry looks happy to be helping us out, and I can't help but smile softly at him. He's such a good boy. Soon, Zayn has 3 fingers pumping in me, and with the pressure of Harry playing with me as well, I cum before I can even warn either of them. I hear giggling before I open my eyes, and when I do I see Harry is covered in my cum. "Oh, baby, you're all messy. I'm so sorry" I say softly, feeling Zayn carefully pulling out of me and kissing shoulder. "Love you" he mumbles quietly. "It's okay daddy" Harry assures me. I get up and pull my pants back on, going slowly on my sore foot and grabbing some tissues to clean off my poor boy.


	17. XVII

Louis POV:

A week has passed since that night, and my foot is feeling a lot better. It starts to hurt if I walk on it too much, but other than that, I am fine. Both of my boys still keep protective eyes on me, and if I ever do something they think will be too much, I am told off straight away. Harry has managed to stay in his head space all week long, which is the longest he has been down since he moved in. It makes Zayn and I both so happy, because I know it must be so relaxing for him to just unwind from all the hard experiences he has been through. He deserves a rest.

When I walk into the nursery in the morning, I see him all sprawled out with his head covered by a pillow. He moves around so much in his sleep, that most mornings we have to help him untangle himself from all of the sheets. I go to walk back out, not wanting to wake him up as I know how he loves to sleep in, but I'm stopped by a little grunt that I hear. I turn back to see the long limbs of my baby stretching out, showing me that he is starting to wake up. I know there is nothing more that Harry loved than waking up to one of us watching over him, so I walk over and quietly take the side of the crib down before sitting on the comfy mattress. I move the pillow carefully from on top of his head, and run my fingers carefully through his messy hair, running my nails gently over his scalp, the way I know that he likes. I feel him tense up, probably taking a second to remember where he is, before I feel him relax, and a content hum come from his lips.

I takes ten minutes of whispers, kisses and cuddles, but eventually Harry has his eyes open and is sitting up. He always takes a while to get moving, but neither of us mind at all. "Where's Zayn?" He ask, his voice all raspy and quiet in his morning voice. I know from that that he's not in his head space anymore. Zayn and I thought he was coming back up last night, so it's not a surprise. "He's had to go into the office, but he'll be back as soon as he can" I tell him, making Harry nod a little bit. "You stayed down for such a long time" I say softly in admiration, helping him unbutton his onesie because I know he doesn't like to wear it when he's a big boy. "I know. It felt so good" He says with a little laugh, a smile on his lips as he moves his hands and just lets me do the buttons. Harry's hand shake a bit all the time, so it makes things like this a little difficult for him. "I'm proud of you baby" I say with a smile once I get it off, before taking his hand and leading him to the change table. 

"Can I wear adult clothes today please?" Harry asks me when it's time to get him changed, blushing a little bit, looking almost nervous to ask. "Why do you look scared?" I ask softly with a frown, standing between his legs as he sat on the change table in his nappy. "Just because... I think you'll say no or get mad at me" He admits quietly looking down. "Hey" I say softly, my daddy voice going on straight away. Even when Harry isn't feeling little, he still loves to be praised, and still doesn't want to upset us. "You're still such a good boy, even when you're a big" I say softly, rubbing his thigh. He bites his lip softly, not looking up at me, so I place my fingers carefully under his chin to guide him to look back up at me. "Can you please explain why you want to wear big boys clothes?" I ask him softly. "I um.... well I, erm, I just" He starts to ramble, and I silence him by leaning down and kissing him softly. "I'm not mad at you or anything like that. I just want to understand why you want it." I tell him softly, hoping it would help to calm him down. He takes a silent second to put his thoughts in order before saying "I don't feel little so I don't want to pretend I am. I just want to be who I really am for the day" He says.

Once Harry is dressed in clothes that he picked from Zayn and I's wardrobe, we go downstairs to have breakfast, which is bacon, eggs, hash browns and baked beans. If Harry needs a day to be who he really is, we can do that for him. This hasn't ever been about breaking who he really is. It's always been about Harry feeling safe and welcome. I feel privileged that I get to see who he really is. Once we eat, Harry insists on cleaning the dishes, even though I tell him I can. He says he wants to help out, so I let him while I go have a quick shower. When he is little, we wouldn't leave him alone, but I'm sure he will be okay. I do have the baby monitor on just to be sure though, but all I hear is Harry's happy singing. 

 

When I am done with my shower, sitting on the counter, playing with something and it takes me a second to realise that it is my phone. I panic for a second, thinking he might be texting his mum and asking her to come and get him, but I give him the benefit of the doubt, walking over to him. It's rather adorable the way he is smiling at the phone as he types out something. I stand between his legs and put my hand gently on his leg so not to scare him if he hadn't noticed me, and rub his leg softly. "Who are you texting?" I ask him, going on my tippy toes to look at the phone. I see 'Zaynie' written at the top with heart emojis around it, and I instantly relax. "Zayn. He says I'm being rude not calling him daddy" He says with a smile, so I know that they are both just joking, and not actually arguing. "You told him you were big then?" I ask, and Harry nods his head. "He just sent a text and said we should go out and meet him for lunch? Can we? I haven't left home in years" He says, pouting at me. I can't help but laugh softly before I nod. "I think that sounds like fun. Ask him what time suits" I tell him, earning me a big kiss.

Zayn had said he couldn't get off for lunch for another few hours yet, so Harry and I had decided to play xbox for a while. He told me about how he used to play it heaps in his spare time at his house with his mum, and when I suggested it, he ran to the living room. We didn't have many games, but we do settle on playing Call of Duty, one that Harry said was his favourite before he left home. So much so that he considered going back, just so he could play it again. " You're cheating" He tells me with a laugh, reaching over to cover my eyes, making me laugh and push his hand away. "I am not" I protest. "I'm just better than you are" I laugh softly as we are both concentrating on the game. I had been a bit worried Harry would get nightmares about it, but he assures me he's seen it all before that it's not even scary. "You are not. You just hide the whole time so I can't find you. You're meant to come out, not run away all the time" He says, a big smile on his face. I can tell he's really enjoying this, and his fingers are moving so quickly over the controller, I can't keep up. Soon, his character pops out of nowhere and gets me immediately, making him jump up in cheer in victory, before he dives on top of me. I can't help but laugh before he jumps up again, running around and pumping his fists in the air. "I love you so much" I say with a laugh, watching him. 

I watch as Harry stops on the spot and turns to look at me. "Pardon me?" He asks, puffing a bit from getting to excited. "I said I love you so much" I repeat, and I watch his face change immediately, his eyes going teary. "Hey, hey, what wrong?" I ask quickly with a frown, getting up and coming over to him quickly, holding his face between my hands. "Are you little again baby?" I ask softly. The daddy in me comes out immediately. I can't help it, I just care about him too much. He shakes his head quickly though, wrapping his arms around me. "That's the first time you said you love me when I'm big" he says quietly, and I know then they are happy tears. I feel horrible, and try to think back and recall if it was really the first time. I feel like the worst person ever for making him think I didn't love him when he was big. Maybe that's why he stayed down for so long. "Oh my.... Harry, I am so so sorry. I love you so much, I'm sorry if I haven't told you enough. I love my baby Harry and I love my big Harry. I love every single little bit of you, no matter what" I tell him softly. "I love you too" he says quietly into my neck, hugging me tight. 

After I had assured Harry I loved big him so many times over, I lean up to kiss him, giving him a proper kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip, and he opens his mouth for me immediately, letting my tongue in. I run my hand over his bottom softly, and hold him in place as I buck my hips forward to grind against him. He lets out a moan of "daddy" and I can't help but smirk softly. "Always daddies little boy, aren't you?" I mumble, leaning my forehead against his as I quickly grind my crotch against his. I let out a moan and it feels amazing to have Harry pressed against me like this. His mouth is half open in pleasure and his eyes are heavy as he nods quickly. I know he's been wanting this a lot. Wants to be more intimate with Zayn and I, and I wish we had done it sooner because he looks so happy. I know we were both going quickly, both of us wanting to get off. Within minutes, we are both moaning. "You're... I'm going to cum baby. Daddy's going to cum. Cum with me, sweet boy" I groan and Harry nods quickly, chanting out "daddy" the way he always does before as he cums


	18. XVIII

Harry's PoV

I was so incredibly happy to be going out to do proper adult things for once. It's not that I don't love being Zayn and Louis's little boy, because I honestly do. When I first got here, I never ever thought I would. I was plotting my get away, but then I realised the had only the best intentions. They just wanted to take care of me, and I hadn't had someone like that in quite a while. And I really loved them both too. I love them equally, even if Zayn is a little bit stricter, but he's really just a big softy. In a few minutes, I could convince him of most things. 

Louis and I lay on the couch all cuddiled up like a real life cuddle, and he had let me call my mum, and I even got to speak to Gemma. I was only the phone for two hours, not that Louis minded. He just had his hand under the back of my shirt, rubbing my back carefully as he watched TV. Every time I laughed, he would smile without even seeming to notice. I had to assure my mum about a thousand times that I was still liking it here. She was apparently worried she hadn't heard from me last week. I knew it was because I was little, and its not really like I could call her then and talk about what ever is important when I have the mental state of a 3 year old, or even younger. Normally I feel about 3, but sometimes I feel as old as 7. I only say good bye when Louis whispers to me we have to go out to lunch with Zayn.

I keep a tight grip of Louis hand as we walk through all the people up to Zayns office to get him for lunch. I don't like business people, except for Louis and Zayn of course. They would always walk past me on the street, and glare, kick, spit or say "get a job" or something. As if I wanted to be there and as if they had never had a low point of their lives. The jokes on them though, because I bet they don't have anyone who loves them as much as my daddies love me. When we get to Zayns floor, Louis and I have a secret game of seeing who can get the most mints without the reception women noticing as we wait for someone to leave Zayns office. After waiting for 5 minutes, we had all the mints and Louis had taken the bowl too, when the reception lady tells us Zayns ready for us, and we both leave trying not to laugh. As we walk into his amazing office , I recognise the other person in the room as Niall from the hospital, and he smiles at both of us. "Hey Lou, hey Harry" he smiles, and I smile, giving him a wave. "I'll let you two have him now, have a good lunch" he says happily. I liked Niall, he was always so happy. "Maybe we should have him and Rose around for dinner sometime" Louis suggests, and I smile because no one ever comes to our house. I guess it's safe because they know what being little is like. 

We go to quiet a fancy restaurant for lunch. It's definitely the fanciest place I have ever been in in my life. When the give is the menu, everything is so so expensive, and when the waiter comes, I just ask for a water, not wanting them to spend so much money on me. They both look at me with a frown as I order. "Could you come back in a few minutes?"Zayn asks, and he nods, saying of course he could. "Are you not hungry babe? The foods really amazing here, I promise" Zayn says with a smile, and I blush a little bit, looking at all the other people here. I don't belong here. "Baby?" Louis asks softly, putting his fingers gently on my chin and making me look back at him. "I can help you pick if you want" he offers, running his thumb gently over my cheek bone before dropping his hand to rest on my knee. "I'm okay, really. I don't need anything" I tell them both, and they share a knowing look. "Harry" Zayn sighs softly, reaching over the table and taking my hand. "Money's really not any sort of problem for us. I want you to have something. You're such a good boy for us all the time, you deserve a little treat" he says, talking quietly. "I really don't need..." I start to say again, but I'm stopped by Zayn saying "pick or I'll pick for you" sternly.

"Bit grumpy isn't he" Louis whispers to me behind the menu, followed by an "ow, babe" as Zayn kicks him under the table. Louis explains to me what all the fancy words mean, because I think a lot of the names aren't even in English. I end up just getting what Zayn was having when the waiter comes back. When he asks for drinks, I'm surprised when Zayn asks if I want a beer or a wine, because it's so opposite of what everything is usually like. I settle on having a beer, trying not to think too much about it. I must be thinking to loudly, because Zayn moves his hand to rest softly on my knee. "Everything okay?" He asks softly, brushing some if my hair back behind my ear as I look at him. They aren't even ashamed to be seen out here with me, or at least they don't seem it. "I just... I haven't had a drink since everything went really wrong" I say softly, biting my lip, afraid they'd judge me. I don't know why I worry about this stuff, because to this day, they haven't. He nods softly in understanding, and I feel Louis' hand softly on my back. "Do you think you'll be okay with it darling? Don't feel like you have to drink it. I can change the order" Zayn says softly. "No, no, I want to. I know you guys won't let anything bad happened to me" I assure him with a smile. "I'm glad you know that" he says softly, and he gives me a quick kiss, making me blush again. Id never been public with a man before.

When the food arrives, it is like hevean in my mouth. It has to be the best meal I have ever had. I actually have to close my eyes and try and pull myself together before I moan or something. The beer is such an expense brand, I haven't even heard of it before, but it is amazing. After we all eat, after having a talk about it, Zayn agrees to buy me another beer. I used to be a bit of an alcoholic, but I know they won't let that happen to me again. We order desert, and I get an amazing chocolate sphere that melted to reveal the dessert inside, and I'm pretty sure it was magic. This was one of the best days ever, but it got ruined all to quickly.

As we were just finishing our meals, and I was thinking I might go into a food coma, a waiter comes to our table with a bottle a red wine, and sits it in the centre of the table. "Oh, sorry, we didn't order this" Louis says, giving the man a smile. "Compliments of the man at table 7. It's a top shelf wine" he says with a smile, gesturing to where the table was. I turn in my chair to look at who it was, expecting to see someone from Louis or Zayns work, but my heart stops when I see who it is. It's Rodney. The man who beat the shit out of my more times than I care to remember. The man who broke into my mother's home. The man who used to give me drugs to sell and the man who ruined my whole life. My face pales and my heart stops as he looks directly into my eyes, giving me the smirk that has haunted me and a little wave. "We need to go" I say, quickly turning back around and quickly pulling back on the blazer Louis had given me to wear. I had done everything I could to make myself invisible to this man, and now he knows exactly where I am. Even worse, he knows about Louis and Zayn. They're at risk because of me. I hate myself for letting this happen again. 

"Why? Are you feeling okay?" Louis frowns, looking over at me, worried. Im in such a rush that I knock my glass to the ground, making it shatter and everyone go quiet. "Sorry, sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes" Zayn speaks up immediately, taking the blame of me and everyone just laughs softly and goes back to their meals. I bet Rodney is loving this. "Harry, please" Louis whispers, grabbing my wrist and hugging it so I have no choice but to look at him. "It's him, he's here. He sent the wine. He's going to hurt you both. And me, he knows where I am, we have to go" I whisper to him frantically, trying to hand him his coat so we can go. "Who's he... The gang guy? Where? Show me" Zayn says, immediately looking back to the table the waiter had early gestured at. I can't look again though. No way can I see him again. I can barely even hear Louis soft voice calming me down and saying that no one is going to hurt me anymore. They don't know him though. "I'm just going to go speak to hi..." "No!" I say too loudly and too quickly, grabbing Zayns sleeve. "He'll kill you, and I'm not exaggerating. Please, let's go please " I beg, knowing I was making a sence but I didn't give a shit. "Harry, I can arrange with him to pay off the money you owe" Zayn says softly, even though I can see he's angry. He's really really angry at Rodney. I'm just scared. "Please don't" I beg, getting teary and not daring to let go of his hand. "I'll just be a minute." "You can't." "Go wait in the car for me darling." "Please don't." "I'll be fine." "Please daddy" I whisper pleading, tears starting to fall down my face. "Zayn" Louis says softly from behind me where I can see he is already writing out the bill. His tone tells me I've won, and I watch Zayn look at Louis and they exchange a look before Zayn grabs my hand and starts to walk to the door, glaring at Rondney the whole time


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter sucks and I'm sorry it took so long to update

Harry pov:

Zayn comes home straight after that, and I was so scared, watching behind us the whole way home. I knew he'd follow us or something, but I don't see any car. I know his game better than that. It's not even about money anymore, it's about ruining me for his own pleasure. You would think he's taken enough from me. He is a horrible man, filled with hate though. Zayn and Louis have lots of whispered conversation that afternoon and they make sure to set the alarm that goes off when anything is opened. They hadn't been setting it lately because I wasn't going to go anywhere. It wasn't to keep me in anymore though, it was to keep others out. 

When I go to bed, I know there's no chance of me getting to sleep. I can't possibly. Every time a car drives past or I hear a noise, I wait for it. It gets to 1 or 2 am I think it must be, when I hear my door creak open. I always had my night light on, so I can make out Zayn and he could probably make out me, sitting up in the corner of my crib, my hands shaking. "Hey beautiful" he says softly, stepping in and quietly closing the door behind him. He walks over and puts down the side of the crib, sitting down and letting me crawl into his lap. "Thought I heard you rustling around more than normal" he whispers, leaning my head to his chest playing with my hair. "Your shaking petal" he whispers softly, sounding so sympathetic. I nod my head a little bit. I still wasn't in my little mind set, but it felt nice to have someone look after me. "I think you should come and sleep in daddies room tonight "

 

Louis POV:

Zayn and I had been awake all night, trying to figure out what to do. I had written down my number, and given it to the man, Rodney Harry called him, on the way past his table. When he calls me, we can transfer him however much he needs and this can all be over with. We would pay any amount to keep Harry safe, we had agreed on that already. We knew Harry was still up, because we could hear him through the baby monitor. We give him till 1 to try and get to sleep himself, before Zayn goes in go bring him in to be with us. He's too scared to be alone.

 

Harry was cuddled between Zayn and I as tight as we could get him, and he was still just staring blankly at the roof. "I think you should let us put you down baby" I whisper softly, rubbing his belly how he likes it. "No. I have to know what's going on incase he comes." Harry says sternly. I sigh softly and kiss his shoulder. "He's not coming baby. He's not going to get to you. That's what Zayn and I are here for, to keep princesses like you safe" I whisper softly, hoping I could get him down just enough for him to go to sleep. The poor baby is so tired and so scared. I know he doesn't want to feel this. His eyes come back into focus and he looks between both of us skeptically, obviously considering it. "Please Harry. It would make us feel a hundred times better"Zayn whispers softly. I know Harry would do anything for us. "I don't even think I'll be able to" he whispers, his voice cracking. He's so worried he won't be able to. "You just want to get away from it so bad, don't you baby?" I frown softly. He's desperate to not be so scared. Go just get away from it all. He nods and turns to look at me with watery eyes. "I'm so scared" he whispers before he starts to sob.

Between Zayn and I, we get Harry into his onesie after we change his nappy, put his hair in pigtails and get him suckiling on my chest. As soon as he feels my milk against his tongue, I know he's gone. I can feel it from the way he relaxes in my arms, and even starts to babble quietly as his eyes flutter closed and he just enjoys his milk. "There's out beautiful baby. Not a care in the world. Your daddies won't let a single thing touch their babies" I whisper softly, kissing his head and making him smile softly. I can't be certain, but I think he might have gone further down than normal, based on the little noises he was making and the way his big eyes were looking around so innocently, in awe of everything it seemed 

The next morning when Harry wakes up, my theory about him being littler than normal is confirmed. He is laying on his back, moving his arms and legs around and giggling at how amusing it is to him. I wake up with a smile seeing this, and I can see Zayn is not far behind me. "Good morning silly baby!" I say with a smile, making Harry turn to look at me andd an excited little squeak come from him. "What a happy, beautiful baby we've got" I coo softly, sitting up to rub his belly, making him squirm happily. "Dada!" He babbles with a big smile and I smile wide, looking at Zayn, who was smiling right back.

The whole morning, Harry is an infant in his mind, crawling around, sucking on things and me. He won't even eat any food, only wanting my milk. When we had been shopping for getting Harry, we had bought a whole lot of baby toes, for infants, not knowing how far down Harry would go. We hadn't even been able to use them, but we pull them out today, laying Harry on his back on the mat and letting him play happily. That is, until he starts to cry loudly. "Oh no, little baby, what wrong?" Zayn asks softly, instantly going to the boy. Of course, Harry just babble, so Zayn goes about checking to see what it is, before looking at me with a big smile, then back at Harry. "Did you do poopoos little baby?" He coos softly, carefully picking up Harry and setting him on his hip, carrying him upstairs with me right behind, pulling faces at Harry to make him giggle and stop crying. We had been trying from very early on to get Harry to use his diaper like this, but he had always refused, and we had allowed it, not wanting for him to be uncomfortable. We both knew it was a big step for him to use his nappy, and we loves him all the more for it.


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long again! Hopefully you guys like this. The story is probably going to be coming to an end soon, just to warn you. I hope you guys are all still enjoying it. Maybe after its over I'll do a few one shots with their little family, or maybe a sequel if you guys want that. There's still a few more chapters left in this bad boy though, fear not

Zayn pov:  
The entire rest of the day, Louis and I are jumping at every sound. Every-time Harry looks up at us with those big green eyes, his little paci in his mouth, with a look but nothing but a curious innocence in his eyes, so we quickly go back to pretending we don’t have a worry in the whole world. Like we aren’t waiting for a gang leader to call and tell us how much money we owe him. Harry has stayed down all day longer, and has been sucking on everything and quietly babbiling away to himself, or at us in response to us talking to him. Of course, we’ve no idea what he’s saying, but it doesn’t matter. We still understands when he tells us he loves us.

As I was cooking dinner, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, before there’s a head wiggling between my arm and my hip, making me chuckle and make room before I see a very full head of brown hair pop through, before he tilts his head up and gives me such a big, carefree smile that it makes me forget everything. “Hey cheeky monkey, what are you up to?” I ask softly with a smile, running my fingers gently through his mop of hair, being so careful not to get his head to close to the heat of the stove. I was expecting this. When Harry goes down hard like he did earlier today, he never stays down for too long at all. “Wanna go outside and play, daddy” He says, followed by the sound of his foot stomping. Maybe, I was wrong about him not being down anymore. “Hey” I scold, making my voice stern, but still talking gently, because I won’t ever raise my voice at Harry. Someone as precious as him should never have a voice raised at him. He’s too fragile for that. Harry always calls it my daddy voice. I carefully step back since Harry was still bent behind me with his head by my hip, and hurting him is the last thing I ever want to do. I turn to him and try to get him to stand up by hooking my hands under his arms. Since we got Harry, there’s things that I have picked up about being a daddy. I’ve learnt how to change nappies and how to make bottles of milk and mashed so many bananas, but there are also lots of Harry specific things that I have learnt. For example, the way his eyebrows furrow, bunching in the middle as they are doing right now, mean that if I don’t do something, I will have a tantrum on my hands in a few minutes.

I remove my hands from underneath his arms and cup the side of his cheek instead as he moves to be crouched down like a little frog in front of me, closing his eyes and leaning into my gentle caressing. Another daddy thing I have learnt is that getting angry when Harry gets angry will never make the situation better. He needs gentleness and love and understanding. There’s always a reason for his mood, be it tiredness, something one of us said that he misunderstood, or just getting frustrated that he can’t do things in his little brain that he can in his big one, making him overwhelmed and frustrated. I turn the stove off before kneeling down to the floor with my little froggy, and take his hand with my spare one. I stay quiet, knowing he already knows what I am waiting for. He knows the process. We calm down, we say sorry, then we talk about it, then punishment if it’s needed. He knows this, and he knows I know, and he knows I will quietly wait with him for hours to help him calm down enough for the next step.

It takes only a few minutes before a little mumbled “I’m sorry, daddy” comes from his lips, which I of course accept straight away. Sometimes beats himself up when he messes up. No matter how many times we tell him it’s okay, and that he’s still a good boy and we all mess up sometimes, you can still see him thinking it over and over again. So, we always make sure we assure him more. We try our best to never call Harry a bad boy. We call him naughty, because that is a behaviour that can be changed, but never stick a label like ‘bad boy’ on him. That’s another thing we have learnt as daddies. “It’s okay baby, thank you for apologizing.” I say softly, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. When I pull away, Harry follows me though and cuddles into me, leaning his head against my chest and straddling my thighs as I am knelt on the floor. My hands go to work instantly, rubbing against his back. I notice he is dressed now, and also that his shirt is inside out, so I guess he has done it himself, since Louis is in the shower.

“What made my little angel so grumpy?” I ask softly, before Harry lets out a little huff and plops back to sit on the ground, crossing his arms. “I want milkies and daddy isn’t here, and I want to go play outside with my ball but the big alarm is on.” He says, his voice sounding different. It always does when he’s little. There’s bigger break between the words, each vowel my pronounced and drawn out for a fraction of a second longer. “Thank you for telling me, good job.” I say softly, giving him a smile. Harry’s a sucker for praise and even though he probably doesn’t want to, I see his little blush and he looks proud of himself. “Daddy’s just having a shower. He’ll be out any minute now and you can have your meal.” Harry likes when we talk about Louis’ breast milk as if it’s his main food. He likes to think it is. “You like how daddy Lou smells after a shower, right?” I say softly to remind him and give him a positive way to look at it. He thinks about it for a second, and I hear him take a little sniff, almost to remind himself. “Yeah, I do.” He says with a nod, a smile coming to his lips. I know he is probably so hungry. All he’s had all day is Louis’ milk, since he’s been a baby and refused to eat any solids, just like a real baby. “And after dinner, we can take your ball outside and play for a little while before it’s bath time, how’s that sound baby?” His smile grows even bigger and he nods quickly before giving me a smile before giving me a big hug, almost making me lose my balance backwards.

“Jump up here baby” I say, patting the counter next to the stove top, but making sure it’s far enough away that Harry won’t touch anything and nothing will splash and burn him. He does as I say and swings his legs happily. I would love to just stay and cuddle with him, but I know Louis has made a lot of milk today, and his body is tired and he needs food. I need to look after both of my boys. “Did you get yourself changed baby?” I ask Harry, as if it wasn’t obvious from his inside out shirt. Harry, of course, could dress himself when he was big. Some-times, he struggled though, even as a big boy. From all the stress of living on the streets and being on the run, Harry’s hand shook a lot, some days worse than others. He also sometimes couldn’t keep food down if he was stressing, something we learnt when he first arrived here. So, apart from button, big Harry could dress himself, so it showed just how totally Harry was in his mind set that he hadn’t managed to get dressed properly. He smiles and nods his head, proud of himself. “I did daddy” He says happily. “You did so well Harry. You even put on my favourite pants” I praise him happily, rubbing his leg. “Something looks a little bit off though…” I say, making Harry look down at himself with a frown, trying to see what it is. I want him to be proud of himself, so I don’t tell him what it is, but when I can tell he’s not going to figure it out himself, I hum to myself as if I can’t quite put my finger on it either, but take the hem of his shirt, running my fingers over it as I think. I can see his eyes watching my hand, trying to figure it out. To be fair, it is kind of hard to tell from the bottom seam, so I take the side seam of the shirt which is much more chunky, and bring it around for him to see, in a way that baby Harry still won’t know what I am doing. I watch his eyes go a bit bigger with realisation, and I hold in my smile. “I just don’t know what it is” I sigh, shaking my head and turning my back to go and get something from the cupboard. As soon as I turn my back, I can hear him shuffling around quickly. I didn’t even need anything from the cupboard, but I spend a long time pretending I did, until I hear the shuffling stop, and surely enough, when I turn around, Harry is sitting there with a big proud grin, with his shirt on properly


	21. Not an update sorry

Hey everyone, thank you so much for your support on my work and your patience with me. I do really appreciate it and I am working on getting my best work out for you guys. If you want more of my stories, you can hit me up on Wattpad :littlebluetui and i would really appreciate feedback and sharing. 

I am officially now on holiday for the next few weeks, so I am hoping to get some food work done on this and my other stories. As a thank-you-for-being-so-pateint gift, if you guys have a one shot you want me to write, send me your request in the comments and I'll pick a few to do. It can be two boys, a big ot5, any kink or even a classic boy x girl if you want. I'll make a little book full of 'em.

Again, thank you for your support and waiting for me for so long.

All the love,

Little blue Tui.


	22. XXI

Louis POV:

Once we have all had dinner and Zayn and I have done the dishes, with Harry helping us to put things away, we go upstairs and get dressed in some warmer clothes so we can go out the back and we can play ball with Harry. He's starting to feel older now, I would say maybe 8 to ten, because he's starting to be more cheeky, and he's voice is starting to sound like him again. "I can put on my own shoes" He grumbles as I was knelt in front of his, lacing up his sneakers. I look up at him and raise an eyebrow at him, in a watch-your-attitude kind of way. "We can go to bed right now and just skip playing all together" I tell him. We have learnt what we can and can't say to Harry at different ages. Preteen Harry is always the most naughty, and the hardest to punish, but he never stays in this headspace for long. It's only ever when he's coming back up. He sighs softly and shakes his head. "Sorry" He says, looking defeated. I know when Harry's coming up like this, he wants to be more independent and not letting him do that only ends in everyone getting frustrated and normally Harry slamming a door. I give him a little smile and pat his calf softly. "Do them up champ, and I'll meet you downstairs, yeah?" 

Zayn turns off the big alarm before we all go out the back, Harry with his football under one of his arms. I can tell straight away that he's happier now, able to be out of the house. He gets cabin fever being all cooped up in the house for so long, especially when he's not a baby. We do our best to take him to the park every day and in the summer we are going to make a tree swing and a little tree house for him to play in. But with this gang guy looking for Harry, it's too dangerous at the moment. "Daddy Lou, are you even paying attention?" I hear Harry call, breaking me out of my thoughts before I look over at him. He points to my feet where the football is and I realise I had just been standing there. "I don't even need to be paying attention to beat you" I tease him, starting to dribble the ball towards him. Harry's competitive and he knows I am only kidding. Harry scoffs and shakes his head. "Good luck, old man" He teases me back with a big smile. 

Harry was practising kicking goals in the little pop up goal we had got him while I was giving him some pointers, when I feel Zayn's arms wrap around my waist, slipping under my shirt to rub my belly. "I could see you thinking before. I could all but hear the gear turning" He says softly, kissing my neck softly between his words. "Just thinking about how unfair it is that this dick is after Harry" I say quietly, leaning my head to the side to give him more access. "I don't get why he hasn't called yet" He replies, just as quietly to me, before saying "So close baby" louder to Harry who had only just missed the goal. "Harry thinks he doesn't want the money. He thinks he just wants to ruin him" I say quietly. That scared me more. Money, we could definitely provide. Fighting off a gang? Probably not. "Why don't we just go to the police?" I ask, looking up at Zayn who shakes his head in a way that tells me he's already thought about it. "He got in debt for selling drugs, baby. And what are we meant to say anyway? This is our man child, and there's a gang after him?" Zayn asks, making me chuckle softly. "Alright, I get it" I say with a laugh, kissing his shoulder. "I guess we hope they just want the money."

We let Harry stay out playing for quite a while, until its dark and he was getting almost every goal in. We were just sitting on the veranda watching him, talking quietly about some friends of ours whose wedding was soon, and what we would get them as a gift and sipping on some beers. Harry must have finally had enough because the very muddy boy comes over and sits straddling Zayn's lap. He sits the ball down carefully and cups his hands around Zayn's beer, taking it from him. "Just a little taste" Zayn tells him softly and Harry nods, just taking a sip before handing it back again. " 'm tired daddy" He mumbles quietly, yawning softly. "Yeah? Little football champs like you need their rest" I say with a smile, watching the way he lifts up Zayn shirt before starting to suck on his nipple. He knows milk doesn't come from Zayn, but I just think that its a comfort thing for him. Zayn doesn't mind, but I can see he's cold with his bare chest out at night like this, so I quickly grab the blanket from my lap and wrap it around both of my boys. Zayn and I continue to talk, the sounds of Harry suckling softly as background music for another 20 minutes or so before we are interrupted by the phone ringing. I tense up straight away, and Zayn gives me a little smile that it's okay. I know he trusts me to be able to handle it alone, but I definitely don't. I know that it's better this way though. If we both jump up and start panicking, leaving Harry alone, its going to stress him out. "Excuse me" I say, getting up and walking inside, leaving the door slightly open behind me so that Zayn will be able to hear me. I know Harry won't though. He's too blissed out.

"Hello, Louis Malik speaking" I say when I answer the phone, ready with a pen and paper incase it was like the movies when a mysterious voice just says a bank account number then hangs up. Imagine if I missed it. That'd be awkward. "Hello, Louis? This is Anne, Harry's mum" I hear instead, making a breath of relief leave my mouth. "Oh, Anne, Hey. Harry's in the shower at the moment, but I can get him to give you a call back tomorr..." I start to say. Normally we called Anne, because we knew when Harry was big and upto it. Sometimes, she would call though, and we would have to make an excuse as to why he couldn't talk most of the time. I can barely say 'sorry Anne, your son is busy sucking on my husbands nipple' so we normally say he's out or in the shower or something. "No, no, I don't want to talk to Harry" She cuts me off though, taking me by surprise. "Sure, what can I do for you?" I ask her, leaning back against the counter. My eyebrows furrow when I hear some mumbling in the background, followed by a gasp and a shaky breath. "Is everything okay Anne?" I ask, not knowing what was going on. "They say I have to tell you they're coming for Harry. If you pay them, they won't kill him." She gets out before a sob breaks through her lips. I swear my heart stops and it's like time freezes and I immediately realise that I am way way out of my depth here. "Are they in your house Anne? Are you okay?" I ask quickly, turning to look out where Zayn was, who was already looking back at me in confusion. I quickly wave my arm for him to come inside with Harry, because for all I know, they could already be here. "Please Louis, just pay them, please" She begs through her sobs, and I swear I hear someone slap her before grumbling something about keeping her shit together. "Yes, I will, how much do they want? Whats the bank number? I'll do it right now" I say quickly, wiping a tear off my own face. 

Zayn, bless him, is holding Harry close to his chest and rocking him softly as he locks the door, supporting his bum with one hand as he calmly puts the alarm on. I can see him whispering softly to Harry as the sleepy boy still suckles, only occasionally now due to the fact he half asleep. I hear him quietly say something about daddy being right back before placing the muddy boy on the couch and giving him a teddy to cuddle before quickly coming to me. I am trying to right down the bank number Anne is telling me, but she's crying and I am shaking and I can't get it. Zayn caresses my cheek quickly before taking the pen from me and writing it down, before handing the phone back to me so I could talk and grabbing his laptop. "Okay, look, just don't hurt her okay? We're putting the money through right now. She hasn't done anything to you" I say, having figured out by now that the phone is on speaker and whoever the sick man is has a gun and is listening. I hear him chuckle in a way that makes me sick and Anne just keeps saying 'please look after him' and stuff like that, begging me to keep Harry safe. She is an amazing mother. "It's gone through" Zayn tells me in releif, and I quickly relay the message through to Anne, sinking down to sit on the floor.

"Good" I hear the man say. Then there's a gunshot. Then the line goes dead.


	23. XXII

Zayn POV:

I hear the sound of the gunshot from where I am standing, so I can't imagine how loud it is for Louis. I've never seen him fall apart so quickly. "Anne? Anne? Anne!" He says quickly, before he pulls the phone from his ear. "The line's dead" He says to me, trying to redial the number. His hands are shaking so much that he drops the phone twice before finally bringing it to his ear again. "Its fucking dead. Zayn, they shot her. They fucking shot her!" He's saying in a panic, trying her mobile. That one rings for a while before it goes dead too. "Anne, holy shit, we are so far out of our depth here Z. So fucking far" He's rambling. "Mummy?" I hear a sleepy little voice come from the living room, and Louis starts sobbing immediately. "It's Harry's mum, they killed Harry's mum" He's crying, and I quickly get on the floor next to him, covering his mouth. "Louis, stop it right now. You don't know that. You don't know that, and Harry isn't going to know. Do you understand me? Harry cannot know. Go up to our room. Call the police and say you heard gunshots nearby. Send them to Anne's house. That's all you say, okay?" I whisper to him, trying to think of what we should do. His head are squeezed closed and he's still crying. "Louis" I whisper harsher, making him nod. "Daddy?" Harry calls, and I can hear in his voice, he's confused. My poor poor poor. "Coming beautiful, one sec" I call back, kissing Louis' forehead. "Lets not freak out before we know for sure" I tell him.

Once Louis is upstairs and calmed down I come to Harry, forcing a little smile and crouching down next to him. I'm so glad that he went back down again. The last thing we need right now is Harry panicking too. His thumb is all tucked in his mouth, and he reaches out his other hand for me to hold me close to him. "Why was daddy calling my mummy's name?" He mumbles around his thumb, sitting up and hanging onto my like a koala again, just sucking on my collarbone this time, too tired to put the effort in to get my shirt up. "Not your mummy baby, a lady called Anne that daddy works with" I lie to him, and he nods a little bit, believing it. "I miss my mummy" He says quietly, which is when I realise that I am crying, and I lean my head into Harry's shoulder so he won't see. "I know baby" I whisper quietly.

There was a heap of mud all over the couch where I had sat Harry down, but it could wait. I just needed Harry bathed and in bed so I could go to Louis. I was scared. I didn't know how I was going to keep my family safe. In the bath, I have to refill it twice because Harry was so dirty, and he was singing a song for me the whole time about some fish or something. I try my best to act normal with him and keep my attention on him, but I know that it's impossible right now. "Daddy? Are you sad?" He asks me softly after a while, grasping my face between his hands. I know Harry is in the mind set of a toddler, but I can see it in his eyes he can tell something is going on. His heart is pure gold and I know if I said yes, I am sad, he would do his best to come up for me right now and talk to me and try to make it better. "Yeah baby" I admit softly, because I can't lie to him right now. I am heart broken and terrified. "Daddy Lou is too, but we need you to stay a little baby okay? I know you wanna make daddy and I happy, but the best way you can do that for us right now, is to be a good little boy for us, okay?" I tell him softly. I can see he's confused, and I can see him already starting to come up. "Uh, uh, stop it. My little tiny baby huh?" I say softly to him, wiping off my cheeks. I know he's going to get frustrated with it, but it's for the best. "Okay daddy" He says quietly with a little nod. 

I get Harry dressed into his little onesie that looked like a bear and had a little tail on the end and set him down for the night before going to see Louis. He tells me that he called the police, and they told him that there had already been other calls placed and that there were first responders on the way. What he wants more than anything is just Harry, and after a while, I give up and go to get him. I want him in our bed too. I tiptoe into our babies room, and I smile a little bit at his little snores, carefully lowering the side of the cot before lifting him out of it. He's such a deep sleeper, I get him back to our room without him even waking up, and lay him between Louis and I, before tucking in my family. Louis holds the boy close to him and cries silently. It hurts so bad watching this, but I don't know what I am meant to do. I reach over my boy carfully and lift up Louis little sleeping shirt, before taking the paci from Harry's mouth, attaching him instead to Louis nipple, knowing it had becoming incredibly comforting for both of them. Eventually, Louis goes to sleep with Harry still to his chest, one without a care in the world, and the other carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. I just lay awake and prayed that Anne was okay and that Harry would be protected. I pray we paid them, so they keep their end of the deal


	24. XXIII

Louis PoV 

It's been a week since the incident with Harry's mother. We received a call the next day from Anne, who assured us she was okay, just a bit shaken and wanted to make sure Harry was okay. She wanted to speak to him of course, but we said he was in a rush. We knew that after what she had been through, she had to speak to him. She almost died for him for goodness sake and his life was being threatened. I had managed to get Harry up enough to say "hey mum, I'm okay. I'm late for an appointment I really have to go." Harry didn't understand why his mum was suddenly so worried about him, or why she had cried over the phone and told him to be safe and that she loves him so much. When he asked us, we just said she missed him. It's not a lie, I'm sure she misses him like crazy.

We know its not fair to keep him from his parents like this. Its hard to believe now but we have to remind ourselves that Harry has friends and another family who love him and who he loves. Taking him had always been about his well-being and doing what was best for him. The longer he stayed, the longer we knew it couldn't be a forever arrangement. Once the whole gang thing was sorted out, we had to eventually let our boy walk around alone. He had so much potential and we love him too much to take that from him. He says he wants to be a early childhood teacher. We think he would be amazing at it. He understands the way a child's brain works. And as much as we love our baby Harry, we know for his well-being, he can't remain a full time baby. Ideally, he would live with us. He could go to work if that's what he chooses, come home and then be our baby. That might be weird when Zayn and I have kids of our own, but Harry is and always will be our first baby. He is our responsibility and we intend on fully supporting him. Maybe he'll decide one day he doesn't want to be a baby anymore. I know it would hurt, but we would support him. Our love for Harry is so much beyond what we ever could have thought. Every parent knows that one day, there baby will grow up and have their own life, and all they want is the best for him. I've realised lately that that day might be getting closer for Harry, and everytime, I just go and cuddle and play with my boy, reminding him that I love him. Not baby. I love him as a person. As a soul. Everything about him.

Harry came up two days ago, and we had decided it was best not to tell him what happened with his mum. He got a bit mad with us, saying that he knew we were upset and that he could tell we were hiding something from him and that he thought we had a no secrets policy. We told him we were upset about people he didn't know and he didn't buy it. Harry is so perceptive and good at reading people, he's impossible to lie to. We tell him that a friend got their house robbed nearby and we were just worried and it's kind of true so we were able to lie more convincingly. He seemed to accept it, even though he was still suspicious and said that we can talk to him about stuff if we wanted. He said how he's a proper adult and we don't need to shelter him from things but then after being mad for a while, he came and apologized and said that he knows we just do it because we love him. That night, Harry and I had made out on the couch like a proper couple, which Harry seemed to love, judging by the way he came in his pants from just grinding up on me and Zayns single finger in his bum.

Harry had woken up about four years old this morning and had been wearing a pretty pink tutu and a teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt all say and has chamged mind on whether he's a boy or a girl about ten times now. We don't mind of course, and just tell Harry good job for telling us. He's got a lot more confident with it, which makes us so happy. 

We were trying to make things as normal as possible for Harry, so he wasn't so stressed and doubtful of us when we tell him that nothing is going on, so we had decided to invite Niall from Zayns work and his little, Rosie around for dinner. We had been talking about it for a while, and we had definitely gotten a lot closer to him since we found out he was a daddy in the hospital. That seemed so long ago now. Harry was so excited about having another baby to play with. Sometimes he got lonely and asked if there was anyone other than his daddies he could play with. He had been asking all day when Uncle Ni, and he had taken to calling him, and Rosie were coming. He had been such a good boy, cleaning up his toys and getting some games for him and Rosie to play and even drawing a picture for Niall. I was cooking dinner at the moment. Seafood risotto for the adult and for our babies there was mash potato, carrot and dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. While I cooked, Harry was playing with his Lego on the ground, showing me little creations every so often or asking for my help with something, not quite able to get it with his shaky hands. 

"Daddy, how long till they're here?" Harry asks yet again. Other people might find it annoying but I knew how excited my boy was. "Any minute now baby. You're excited, aren't you bub?" I ask softly, giving him a fond smile and running my fingers gently through his hair. He nods with a smile, leaning his head on my thigh where he was sitting by my feet. "Yeah daddy, it's going to be so much fun" he says with a smile, mouthing at my pants, leaving a mark, but I don't mind. "Do you want you Paci my little Prince?" I ask softly, since sucking on things normally meant paci or milk. "I'm not a price daddy" he says quietly, blushing a little. He still gets so shy. I smile fondly and make sure the food is okay for a second before crouching down next to him and giving him a hug. "My Princess, hm? Does my little girl want her paci?" I ask softly as Harry starts sucking on my collarbone. The sucking normally is a comfort thing, and the little head of chestnut hair shakes, telling me no. "Are you all anxious baby?" I ask softly, speaking quietly. Anxious Harry was a Harry who sucked lots and got grumpy and if it got too bad,refused to eat and threw up. Harry nods softly and I coo a little, understanding. "I know it's scary because you dont meet a lot of new people baby, but Daddy Z and I wouldnt invite someone into our home unless we knew they would care for you the same way we would" I explain softly, losing my fingers in the abundance of curls. My cuddly monkey falls quiet for a while before whispering"what if they thing I'm weird? For being a little girl and having milkies?" I shake my head a little bit and just hearing that makes my heart a little sad. We tell Harry time and time again that there's nothing wrong with behaving like this and just like we don't judge no one else should or can. "Angel, do you remember when we saw Rosie in the hospital?" I ask softly, and I receive a little 'no' in return. Harry often forgets things that happen when he's down and even though we explained to him that Niall and Rosie were baby and daddy like us, I would explain it a thousand times over to make Harry comfortable. "She was sad and wanting her daddy. You were having milkies then baby, no one looked at you funny. Rosie was even a little jealous, you know? Uncle Ni asked me how to do it so he can make milkies for Rosie too. And they won't mind if you are a little girl ir a little bit or even a little frog. Everyone just wanted you to be comfortable baby and if you don't like it, there's no shame at all in telling us and we can put you up to bed" I explain softly to him. I trust Niall. I knew Niall was an amazing daddy and I knew he goes out of his way to make Rosie feel comfortable and safe. That's what this whole life style was about in the first place.

When the door bell goes off about ten minutes later, Harry is so excited he goes potty and Zayn takes him upstairs quickly to change is diaper because the last thing we want is a rash. When I open the door I see Niall holding a bottle of wine and facing away from me, calling to Rosie who was on the lawn looking at the flowers. I smile to myself, knowing Harry would be just fine and invite them in. I check outside after they are in, because we are still very much on our toes and looking out for anything out of the normal and I set the alarm after they are in. Zayn comes down stairs soon after with a very shy looking Harry clutching his hand. Niall smiles at them both, shaking Harry's hand and Rosie already found the toys. She was a lot more confident than Harry. "And who do we have behind here?" Niall asks with a smile, causing a little giggle to fall from Harry's lips before he peaks out from behind Zayn. "There he is! How are you Harry?" Niall says with a smile. Harry bites his lip softly and glances between both of us nervously. I give him a little nod to go ahead, but he shakes his head, hiding again with a deep blush. Niall looks at me for explanation, unsure what he said to upset Harry but I can tell he feels guilty. "Harry's a little girl at the moment" I respond softly, and full credit to Niall, he dosnt even look shocked or anything, just looks sorry for the mistake. "Oh, of course. How did I make that mistake with such a beautiful tutu on? That's my favorite color" Niall says, making Harry peak out again with a smile. Yup. We were going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I know this ends rather abruptly, but I am exhausted. I just got back from vacation and just wanted to get something out for you all tonight and not make you wait any longer. Enjoy and I will write more about the dinner date next chapter. All the love xx


End file.
